After The War
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: A Siri/Harry story (**SLASH**) Not everyone's cup of tea, but it's what it is. Harry & Siri get set up by their friends~Later chapters will have Lily & James in them, this story also has M-Preg. It's a Post-Voldie Story.
1. Chapter One: The Ceremony

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, the rest of it, aside from the unfamiliar, belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is a Harry/Sirius Slash story, mixed in with a Lily & James come back to life (later in the story). It's timed to after Hogwarts & Voldemort's defeat. I happen to love the opening chapter, however this fiction story will take a much longer time to update as I put so much time into writing it. I apologize but this one had to be written delicately, as it's Harry/Sirius, and there are so many details.  
  
Review please!  
  
(Try to keep negative comments to yourself unless they're constructive criticism please!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
After the War  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Ceremony  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
  
  
"Hermione! Over here!"  
  
Hermione looked up and grinned at her best friends, Ron and Harry, who were sitting at a table in Three Broomsticks with Ron's wife Annette, and their two children Chester (2yrs.) and Aubrie (6months). Hermione adjusted her own daughter, Aila, and pulled on her husband's hand (Arto Taneli), before leading them over to the group.  
  
Hermione grinned as Harry jumped up and said, "Let me see my beautiful goddaughter!"  
  
Hermione handed her sleeping two-month-old Aila over to her overly zealous godfather and said, "Feel free to keep her for a week Harry, I could use a break. Arto and I are simply dying for a good night's sleep."  
  
Annette and Ron snickered slightly off to the side, they'd used that trick several times to get Harry to take Chester and Aubrie in the past and it rarely worked on him anymore. Harry grinned and said, "A weekend and no more. I just had Damien and Alexandra for an entire week while Draco and Athena went on a second honeymoon. My house elves are still recovering."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips slightly and Harry continued before she could even start, "Please, you know I pay them, they have full benefits, and are free to come and go as they please. All twenty-five of them are possibly the happiest house-elves I've ever seen, and insist on staying with me."  
  
Hermione frowned briefly before nodding and just as she was about to go on Ron yelled out, "Draco! Athena! We're over here!"  
  
Draco and Athena Malfoy had been married since they were seventeen years old, their children Damien (2) and Alexandra (1), were running over with grins straight towards their 'Uncle Harry'. Harry handed Aila back to Hermione and opened up his arms just in time for Damien and Alexandra to jump in them, both of them calling out "Hawwie!"  
  
Harry grinned and kissed their foreheads before saying hello to them. Draco and Athena just chuckled and Draco teased Harry, "When are you finally going to settle down and have a few of your own Harry?"  
  
Harry snorted, even though he and Draco had been friends since their fifth year at Hogwarts when Draco came to Harry for help getting away from his Father and Voldemort, they still teased one another mercilessly. Harry just smiled and said, "Just as soon as I find someone as gorgeous as you are Draco, that happens to be willing to settle down and start a Weasley-sized family."  
  
Ron managed an indignant, "Hey!"  
  
Of course, the rest of them were all laughing. They were getting together exactly one year after the final battle against Voldemort had been occurred. Harry had been working both as an Auror and the Seeker for Puddlemore United at the time, and had since given up the Auror position to take a much-needed vacation from overworking himself.  
  
Harry had been the one to deliver the final blow, cutting Voldemort's head off with Gryffindor's sword before cutting the entire body into pieces as he said several incantations that wouldn't allow for anyone to bring the Dark Lord back. Everyone that had seen had been horrified by what Harry was doing, until it was explained that it was the only way to ensure that no one could ever bring the monster back.  
  
The small group of friends were sitting, enjoying one another's company for a bit while waiting for the last members of their group to arrive before they started their meals and then went on to the memorial being held at Hogwarts. Which was odd as most of the people in their group were now Professors there. Draco taught Ancient Runes, while Athena taught Transfigurations.  
  
Without having to wait long, the Herbology Professor, Neville Longbottom showed up with the Muggle Studies Professor Dean Thomas, and their son Frank, who was just a little over one now himself. With them were the Potions Master, Severus Snape, and his husband the Defense Professor, Remus Lupin, who looked ready to burst from his pregnancy that was due in a few weeks.  
  
Just behind them was Sirius Black, the now Head of the Auror Department, who was helping the Divinations Professor Lavender Brown with her three year old daughter Amanda. Lavender had been dating Seamus Finnigan in their seventh year, and shortly after Lavender found out she was pregnant, Seamus was killed fighting against a heard of Death Eaters.  
  
After waiting nearly twenty minutes, Fred, Katie, Andrew (3) and Daniel (1) Weasley showed up, followed by the Wood family, Oliver, George, and Julia (2). George, Fred and Harry owned the two stores in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade known as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. While Fred ran the store in Hogsmeade, George ran the store in Diagon Alley, and Harry helped out between the two whenever he could.  
  
Their group finally all there, they sat down amidst the group of children that was slowly starting to out-number the adults present, and enjoyed a rather loud yet fun filled meal. Oliver, ever set on embarrassing Harry, called out over the noise, "So, Harry-mate, when are you going to give into Justin's advances?"  
  
Harry flushed and answered simply, "When he grows a brain."  
  
Everyone who knew the Hufflepuff immediately burst out laughing while Remus pressed, "Well isn't there anyone who catches your eye Harry? We'd all love to see little Potter's running amuck."  
  
Severus, Draco, Athena, Hermione, Arto, Annette and Ron groaned simultaneously at the thought. Severus immediately voiced, "Please, Harry, wait until I retire. I can't handle a third generation in my lifetime."  
  
Harry smirked and said, "Well in that case I'd best get knocked up or knock someone up quick! Maybe we can fit in a fourth generation before you retire, Severus."  
  
Everyone promptly burst out laughing and Hermione suggested, "Well, Harry why don't I set you up with someone? Sirius how about you too? And Lavender! We could have everyone settled by next year if the rest of us worked together."  
  
Sirius, unconsciously, flicked his eyes from Harry to Hermione but conceded knowing it was pointless to argue with her when she got into match-making mode. Lavender point blank refused, she had enough to worry about with Amanda right now and was not planning on dating anytime soon.  
  
Harry sighed, looked at everyone in the group, his eyes lingering on Sirius for a moment. He wasn't sure when, maybe in his fifth year, he developed a crush on Sirius. Shortly after his seventh year he realized his little 'crush' was nowhere near over, and he was falling for Sirius, Hard.  
  
He'd tried to date, had even married once, but in his opinion none of them even compared to Sirius Black. He gave up two years ago on finding anyone who even compared to him, let alone that Harry could fall in love with. Who knew, maybe Hermione would find someone where he couldn't. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Fine. You can try but that doesn't mean I'll like whoever it is."  
  
Remus nodded, having caught the eye glances of both Sirius and Harry, and quickly decided to change the subject as he asked, "So Ron, Fred, George, how are Charlie and Bill?"  
  
The three boys started cracking up and Katie quickly explained, "Fleur owled us all a week ago. She's pregnant, again. I don't know how she does it, my hands are full with Andrew and Daniel, I'd hex Fred's parts off if he got me pregnant again. But I suppose Gabriel (4), Thomas (3), Timothy (2) and Savannah (1) are all angels, though how that happened with Bill for a father, I'll never know."  
  
Oliver chimed right in, "Her owl mentioned that she had hexed Bill when she found out and that after this one, one of the two of them is drinking a potion so they're infertile. The way I see it, the Weasley blood will still break through that and she'll end up pregnant yet again. Thank Merlin I'm with George, and he's a he. I couldn't handle more than one."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing at that knowing he was dead serious. Oliver barely managed with Julia as it was and there was no point in denying it. Annette picked up where Oliver and Katie had left off with, "Charlie, Theodore, Miriam (3) and Adrianne (9months) are all doing fine. Theodore's ready for a vacation though, and from the sounds of it they're leaving the kids with Theodore's parents next month so they can get away for a while."  
  
Athena nodded and said, "Does them good too. Draco and I can't thank Harry enough for last week."  
  
Harry smiled at Athena and said, "You can just repay me when I want to ditch my own kids for a while once they exist. Don't worry, I'll train them to be extra naughty-er I mean, well behaved, when they visit Auntie Athena and Uncle Draco."  
  
Draco mock-glared at Harry and said, "We apologized for the Chocolate Frog incident!"  
  
Harry burst out laughing while Athena explained to all the questioning glances, "Draco thought it would be funny to let Damien loose at a case of Chocolate Frogs before we left the kids with Harry. I didn't know until it was too late, and then Harry ended up with a hyper and over active toddler and a sobbing upset baby girl who wanted to be held and cuddled while Harry was running after Damien."  
  
Harry nodded but then said, "It wasn't so bad, eventually he wore out and threw up. Of course that was all over my Quidditch robes, so I had to have them cleaned, not that I minded, but it took me a week before I could wear them again consciously knowing they were those robes."  
  
Of course that sent most of the group into hysterics while the other half looked torn between throwing up and laughing along. After another half an hour, the group left while Oliver, Hermione and Harry paid for the meal. Hermione, having talked to Remus, casually asked Harry, "So, what are you looking for anyway? I need to know who to set you up with."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Alright. Honestly right now I'm thinking an older man, handsome, trustworthy. Someone who wouldn't want to date me for fame, or already has enough of his own not to care about mine. Someone I can talk to, who won't mind that half the people I consider family are raving lunatics that leave their children with me for extended periods of time so they can get away. And someone who's looking to settle down, have kids, dogs, the whole deal. I'm tired of dating, and if you're making me I'd much rather have someone who's serious about this Mione."  
  
Hermione nodded, noting that Sirius fit the description perfectly, and asked one more question, "Muggle, Muggle-born, Pureblood or don't you care?"  
  
Harry frowned and said, "Not Muggle. I don't want to have to lie about my career. And I don't want to cover up the Wizard things, especially the house-elves. I refuse to be rude to them."  
  
Hermione nodded and Oliver, who seemed to notice Harry was simply describing Sirius and said, "Hmm, your description sounds awfully familiar."  
  
Hermione glared at Oliver, who took the hint and suddenly said, "Well, let's get back to the castle then. The ceremony should start soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side of town Sirius, Remus, Severus, Athena, Draco and Annette were talking about the same thing. Remus started the conversation by asking, "Well Sirius, what exactly are you looking for? If Hermione and I are going to set you up with some delectable male, we need to know what you want."  
  
Sirius grinned and said, "Alright. Well, someone younger, with a smile that lights up the room. Someone that's easy to talk to and doesn't hold my past against me. Someone who isn't looking for gaining fame through me, or any of my friends. Someone who doesn't mind dogs, who wants to settle down, have kids, that kind of thing. Someone looking for a commitment, and at the same time someone who can put up with pranks and what not."  
  
Remus nearly laughed out loud, Sirius had almost perfectly described Harry. Athena, Draco and Annette noticed as well and sniggered trying to cover it up with their hands and pretending to sneeze. Severus, ever the completely subtle idiot asked, "How much younger?"  
  
Sirius frowned and said, "Age doesn't matter, long as it's legal I suppose. It'd be best if they were able to relate to me, and we got along alright. But whatever works."  
  
Severus, not paying attention to the glares being sent his way, asked, "What about someone Harry's age?"  
  
Sirius blinked and said, "As long as he didn't have a problem with that I suppose not. Is there something you're trying to get at Severus?"  
  
Before anyone could stop him Severus asked, "What about Harry?"  
  
Death glares were now being shot at him and Draco hit Severus upside the head and hissed out, "You idiot! Subtle! Does the word mean anything to you?"  
  
Sirius looked at them all and asked, "Are you suggesting I date my godson?"  
  
Remus sighed, and said, "Sirius, don't tell me you haven't noticed the looks the two of you throw at one another when the other isn't looking. And quite frankly you never had him long enough to BE his godfather or for him to be your godson. Harry bought that house in Godric's Hollow straight out of school, leaving the Dursley's behind. It's not your fault and it's not his, but you've never had legal custody of him you know. And with the eyes you make at one another, no one would doubt it wasn't mutual consent."  
  
Annette, trying to make the best of the situation, chimed in with, "I've seen the looks you send at him Sirius, and the ones Harry sends at you. You love one another in completely non-platonic ways."  
  
Sirius shook his head and said, "I'm not going to pressure him into anything, and neither are any of you."  
  
Remus nodded and said, "Of course not Padfoot. Hermione and I are just going to give you both a little push in the right direction is all."  
  
The conversation ended there as Harry, Hermione and Oliver arrived with one severely blushing Harry. Draco smiled at Harry and asked, "And what is our darling Virgin blushing about?"  
  
Harry's blush deepened and he muttered, "No need to rub it in."  
  
Sighing dramatically Oliver said, "Oh Hermione was just convincing Harry to describe what he was looking for in a man."  
  
Draco nodded and said, "Really, dare I ask what the blushing handsome friend of mine responded with?"  
  
Oliver looked pointedly at Sirius before answering Draco with, "Perfect description of someone I know quite well."  
  
Sirius blushed as Draco smirked and drawled, "Really? Isn't that interesting."  
  
Harry, dumbfounded looked between the two and asked, "Am I missing something?"  
  
The rest of the group burst out laughing, but before anything else could be said, the ceremony was announced to be starting in five minutes. Harry sat down in-between Sirius and Draco during the Ceremony, with Damien on his lap and Alexandra trying to get his attention from Draco's lap. Athena sat next to Draco, thoroughly amused by her children's antics to get Uncle Harry's attention.  
  
Draco, frustrated, looked at his children and asked, "Would you rather go live with Uncle Harry?"  
  
Both children looked at him with huge smiles on their faces as they nodded, causing everyone who heard to laugh nearly hysterically. Harry looked apologetically at Draco and Athena before saying, "Sorry, I guess I'm just more fun then you two are."  
  
Damien, never to be out done, immediately told Harry and everyone else who was listening, "Love you Unce Hawwy!"  
  
Harry just grinned and said, "Love you too Damien."  
  
The ceremony to remember those lost started when Minerva McGonagall stood, and started her speech. Tears were in her eyes as she started, "Exactly one year ago, was the day of the Final Battle against Voldemort. The Light Side won this war, through the hard work of many, many people. However, I think it is most important that the person whom we owe so much for ensuring that Voldemort can never return, is the one that reads off the list of names, and gives his own speech. Harry Potter, please come forward."  
  
Harry, blushing crimson, put Damien in Sirius's lap and slowly walked to the stage where Minerva was, trying to ignore both the clapping and the attention he was getting at this moment. Harry smiled and kissed the Headmistress' cheek before casting the 'Snorous' charm on himself to speak to the crowd. Smiling he said, "I would be honored to read the list of names to which we owe so much. But on a day like today, I also feel as though I should talk about those that slipped into the Dark, as a reminder to us all, that this battle may have been won, but the War against the Dark is not over for the Light side."  
  
Taking a breath, ignoring some of the slack-jawed faces of the audience and impressed stares of those in the Order of the Phoenix. Clearing his throat he continued, "The first name that comes to mind is Tom Riddle. Yes, Lord Voldemort himself. I much prefer to think of him as Tom Riddle, because he was not worthy of the title 'Lord'. Tom Riddle was a little boy abandoned by the Magical Community to an abusive, neglectful Orphanage. It's truly no wonder to me why Tom might have a different view on Muggles. I myself fully understand how he must have felt at the age of eleven to understand that someone out there knew what he was going through, and let it happen."  
  
Everyone was starting at him in shock now, he continued though, "I can understand because you all did the same to me. I grew up in the cupboard under the stairs at my so-called relatives house. It's far too late for you to amend for it, but I had the common sense to know that they were not correctly representing the Muggle community, nor do I have a desire to do anything with my life that Tom Riddle did with his. Someone in this community knew about my circumstances though, because my first letter from Hogwarts was addressed, 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs'. That was my first clue that I was simply a tool."  
  
"Had someone adopted Tom Riddle and raised him in a loving, caring home, we likely wouldn't have been at war with him at all. Had someone bothered to see if I was okay, I wouldn't feel like a tool. I implore you all, don't let this happen to another child. Don't let them fit the stereotypes. Better yet, don't stereotype them at all, simply love them. I often thought that Tom Riddle resembled an over-grown toddler in need of a good spanking and a parent's love."  
  
Smiling slightly he said, "Ironic isn't it? He lashed out like a toddler after all. No, he didn't. He simply lashed out at anyone he could blame, and he could only blame those Muggles that ran the Orphanage, and the Father that abandoned him. After all, my godsons and goddaughters are more well behaved than he ever was I'm sure. For those of you who don't know about Tom Riddle's past, let me tell you."  
  
Looking down for a moment he looked back up and said, "Picture a young man, growing up in Slytherin. Becoming a Prefect and then a Head Boy. The only person in the School that questioned him was Albus Dumbledore. I hate to say it, but Andrew Dippett was a bloody fool. It was not Rubeus Hagrid that let that Basilisk roam the school, only a Parseltongue can control one of those. Tom Riddle got away with murder that year in school by framing Rubeus Hagrid, and everyone but Albus Dumbledore looked the other way."  
  
Smiling he said, "I'm not, by any means suggesting that Albus knew more than we did. I am merely suggesting that Albus looked beyond the label of 'Half-Giant', 'Werewolf' and 'Parseltongue'. These things are not the titles of 'Dark Creatures'. All three have fought for the side of the Light in this past war, and it was a Parseltongue who murdered Tom Riddle. He is one of two people I killed in this war. The second person being Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Chuckling slightly he said, "Oh yes, I still remember Cornelius Fudge's face when I brought in a freshly dead by cutting of the throat Pettigrew. I think he wanted to kill me in that moment. It meant that he would have to publicly announce that HE was wrong about something YET again. Let us never be lead by our Minister again. Had enough people spoken out against Cornelius, perhaps innocents would not have gone to Azkaban while the ungodly guilty roamed free. Had I taken the Minister position that you all offered me, every inmate inside Azkaban would have been offered a vial of Veritaserum, and the innocent let go."  
  
Grinning slightly he said, "However Arthur Weasley did you all one better didn't he? He threw the guilty in there with Dementor's kisses or beheadings, anti-animagus charms on all the cells, anti-illusion and anti- escape charms on the cells. Then he questioned them one-by one before throwing the guilty back in and freeing the innocent. It's utterly pathetic that anyone innocent was in there at all."  
  
"Back to Peter Pettigrew though. Well, to understand that story you have to understand my Father's friends. There was my Father, one of the targets on Voldie's hit list. His best friend Sirius Black, a prankster who nearly got another student killed. His very close friend Remus Lupin, whom we all know as a werewolf, and little Peter who could barely perform the simplest magic. Practically a Squib."  
  
Raising his eyebrows he asked, "Tell me, who would you believe?"  
  
No one was responding. No one was even blinking. Every adult jaw in the room was nearly on the floor and they were gapping at him. Harry just grinned and went on, "Well, personal experience for me, the Weakest always chose the strongest opponent at the time of the decision, regardless of what side of the Light or Dark War that is going on."  
  
He paused and said, "My experience started in my first year at Hogwarts. Quinton Quirrell stuttered, was scared to death of anything that moved in the shadows, and flinched at the sight of a troll. Severus Snape was a cold, cruel, vindictive bastard that loved taking points off of Gryffindor and myself in particular. So when my two best friends and I discovered someone had cursed my broom during my first Quidditch match, was after the Scorer's Stone, and was helping Voldemort obtain Unicorn blood, I assumed it was Severus Snape. I have since groveled before him in apology. Quirrell nearly killed me that year."  
  
Chuckling slightly he said, "Odd isn't it? The dark sinister jerk was simply agitated that I kept involving myself and almost getting killed, while the stuttering fool wanted me dead. What I find more ironic is that it was over something that I only remember when a Dementor is near. Hannah Abbott, a girl in my year at Hogwarts. She joined Voldemort because I turned her down for a date in front of the entire school during lunch one day. She wanted revenge. I can honestly say that she had no clue what she was getting into."  
  
Shaking his head slightly he said, "She was only caught when she tried to make one of the house elves that actually works for me now, and was stubbornly loyal to me then, poison me during dinner. Dobby had her unconscious in a matter of thirty seconds, and in the Headmaster's office two minutes later where she was sent straight to Azkaban. I went to her trial with Dobby and Albus. I've never seen the Headmaster so disappointed in my entire life. And I had to face his disappointment once after a trip to his office with Professor Snape in my second year for helping my best friend fly a Ford Angelina to school."  
  
Smiling at the memory he suddenly looked directly at the area his godchildren were in and said, "Just a side note to all of my godchildren, that is NOT a good idea. The Whomping Willow hurts when you land in it, and it's not worth the detention for not using your brain and sending an owl instead. Anyway, if you've been paying attention, you probably realized something about my examples."  
  
The entire crowd was interested as he continued, "I've listed one from each house at Hogwarts. Yes, Tom Riddle came from Slytherin. Quinton Quirrell came from Ravenclaw. Hannah Abbott came from Hufflepuff, and Peter Pettigrew came from Gryffindor. There is no such thing as a 'better' house. If you paid attention, you now have very, very good examples that all of the houses have produced evil wizards."  
  
Smiling he said, "On a lighter note, all have produced Wizards that fight on the side of the Light. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were the two singular most valuable spies we had in this war. They faced Voldemort almost daily, knowing they could be murdered for the slightest slip up. They both came from Slytherin. Their cunningness, their slyness, and their nobility, which is what Slytherin originally stood for, is part of what won the war for the Light Side. We owe these two men many lives, including mine."  
  
He paused for the polite clapping before continuing, "Anna Sprout and Susan Bones are two amazingly brilliant women. We lost both of them as they defended the school on Susan's graduation day, she was in the same year I was. Anna Sprout took the Killing Curse meant for Albus Dumbledore that day. Susan Bones took one for me. I know that both are here today, in some form, and I'd like to offer thanks for Albus and myself for their un- returnable gift. We owe any time after that curse to them, and their sacrifice. They were true Hufflepuffs, showing loyalty, compassion and honesty to the end."  
  
He paused once again to wait for the clapping before saying, "Emily Hooch, Selena Sinstra, Cho Chang, Terry Boot. Our losses in Ravenclaw for the Light Side were large. All four died fighting Voldemort using the intelligence, respect and quiet observation that Ravenclaw was known for. Emily Hooch died in my arms from a leg severing charm that had been meant for me. I'll never forget the words she said to me when she died. She smiled and said, 'Get your arse on a broom and find that bloody snitch before we lose the war'. I nearly laughed when I realized she was comparing Tom Riddle to a snitch."  
  
"Cho Chang died blowing up an entire secret hiding place for Death Eaters known as the Malfoy Mansion. She went in with enough Muggle explosive to blow up twenty blocks, and took every last Death Eater in the vicinity with her. She left a note in her dormitory explaining that it was revenge for her fiancé, Cedric Diggory. Her sacrifice allowed the seventeen Muggle families they had been ordered to torture that night, to find a place to hide, as their names were known to a spy at another meeting place."  
  
Pausing slightly he continued, "Selena Sinstra died making sure that an entire class of first years learning their first flying lesson made it back inside Hogwarts when two Death Eaters appeared. To this day, that class meets on that day at the Quidditch pitch, and lays flowers where her body was found. The rest of the school, staff and several Aurors now join them in their remembrance."  
  
Smiling he said, "Terry Boot is one of the most intelligent men I've ever known. He single handedly brought in more plans for attack then any of the weathered Aurors had even thought of. Unfortunately, that somehow became known to Voldemort, and Terry and his wife Mandy, who was pregnant at the time with their first child, were murdered shortly before the Final Battle."  
  
Grinning he said, "Ah, Gryffindor. House of Bravery, loyalty, and courage. Or as Professor Severus Snape has always called it, 'Lunacy, Idiocy, fool- hardiness, and sheer dumb luck'. No, wait, that last one I'm confusing with what Headmistress Minerva McGonagall said during my first year at Hogwarts. Gryffindors are known for rushing in without thinking. My best friend Ron and I are classic examples."  
  
Smiling at the laughs he was now getting he said, "I'll be the first person to admit that at the age of eleven, you should never, EVER, run after a fully-grown Mountain Troll and expect to come out alive. Nor should you, as I did, jump on top of it's back, crawl on top of it's head, and stick your wand up it's nose. While this may appear to be bravery, as I look back at it now, I label it as purely suicidal."  
  
The audience was simply roaring with laughter at that point and Harry had to stop and wait a moment before continuing. Shaking his head slightly he said, "However, at the moment I'm not here to talk about myself. Ronald Weasley, at the age of Eleven showed more courage than I have ever felt as he literally allowed himself to be on taken on a giant Chess board transfigured by the woman that is now Hogwart's Headmistress. Luckily he came out of it with only a scrape."  
  
The audience was once again laughing, so Harry paused before saying, "Of course, he's also known for telling Death Eaters and Tom Riddle exactly where they could put their offers to join them. Generally showing them with both his fists and his wand. His work for the Light side will continue to be something that he will be revered for the rest of his life. And as his best friend, he'll drag me into it constantly, so I seriously doubt I'll get away from long speeches anytime soon."  
  
Harry grinned as a few people laughed almost hysterically and the rest of the crowd laughed along and clapped. Harry's face turned somber as he said, "On a much sadder note, losses from Gryffindor were possibly the heaviest and most well known for the Light Side. Albus Dumbledore died dueling Tom Riddle in the Final Battle. I was Albus's second. We know who won that one. Allowing me to watch as he killed my mentor, no, my Grandfather, was the biggest mistake of Tom Riddle's life. It made me pissed off enough to annihilate him without feeling the slightest bit guilty about it."  
  
Harry swallowed as the tears threatened to fall and continued, "Albus's sacrifices for the Light were uncountable. Albus had traits from every house, and was possibly one of the greatest losses the Light Side suffered. If you've ever been to one of Albus's staff meetings, or one of the Order meetings while Albus was running it, you know that he is possibly the most cunning man on the face of the planet. He had people agreeing to do things they never would have done had they had one small ounce of brain working."  
  
Everyone on the Staff, and several Order members were nearly dying from laughter at that kind reminder. Harry smiled and said, "He will likely always know everything in my opinion. And I've never met a smarter man, though perhaps Merlin himself was a close competitor for Albus in knowledge. Not to mention his Loyalty. Once he was a loyal friend of yours, there was nothing that man wouldn't do for you."  
  
Brushing away a tear, Harry cleared his throat slightly and said, "Of course, we all know that Albus was indeed a Gryffindor. Aside from my mother and a very small group of others, Albus Dumbledore is one of the most courageous people that I know. Both faced their deaths knowing that I would come in behind them and end the battle, my mother only to give a short peace time, and Albus to end it once and for all."  
  
Wiping away yet another tear Harry continued, "I don't often talk about my parents, Lily and James Potter. Though I constantly hear about James, and how much I'm like him. When I hear the stories I honestly don't see it. When I hear the stories, especially the ones of my mother, I can't help but think that I'm more like her than I will ever be like my father."  
  
Harry snorted and said, "After all, my mother and I both lived through her sister's torment and came out alright. My parents died facing Tom Riddle himself. My father died protecting his wife and child, while my mother gave her life so that I could live. I've discovered in the last year that my parents had placed so many ancient protection spells on me, along with quite a few that had been forgotten by all outside of the Gryffindor bloodline, that combined with my parents' joint sacrifice, Pure Evil, or those wearing Evil's mark, cannot kill me using any form of a killing curse. Which is why Lucius Malfoy is dead, had he not tried to kill me, he would be in Azkaban today."  
  
The crowd was suddenly loud, talking as though they had just found the counter-curse to the Killing Curses. Harry held up his hands and said, "I myself do not know the spells that were used, and I never will. The library one of the books was left in was inside my ancestral home in Godric's Hollow when it burned to the ground in the after-math. Several others died, and out of respect for their family, I will not tell the stories of how."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry said, "Seamus Finnigan, who left behind a fiancé and a daughter he's never met. Dennis Creevey, who left behind two parents, a brother, and a husband. Dennis and his husband had been married a very short three weeks at the time of Dennis's murder. Arthur and Molly Weasley, who left behind seven children, and several grandchildren they will never meet, only a few that they have met."  
  
About to continue he was cut off by three red heads (Ron, Fred and George), who stood and shouted, "Wait!"  
  
Harry lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Yes?"  
  
Ron yelled out, "They left behind nine of us Harry, you know they considered you and Hermione their own!"  
  
Harry smiled, brushing away another tear, just as Ron, Fred and George brushed away a few of their own. He turned back to the crowd and said in a strained voice, "Let me correct myself then. Arthur and Molly Weasley, who left behind n-nine children, and several grandchildren that they will never meet, only a few that they have met, and more to come that they will never meet."  
  
Clearing his throat slightly he continued, "Penelope Weasley, who at the time of her death, left behind her parents, her in-laws, her sister, her brother-in-law, several nieces and nephews, and her two small children who died shortly after her. Paige and Parker Weasley. Who, at the time of their murders, left behind four loving grandparents, several aunts and uncles, cousins and friends who miss them terribly. Ginny Weasley, who at the time of her murder left behind two parents, eight siblings, several nieces and nephews along with her fiancé."  
  
Taking a deep breath he continued, "Parvati Patil, who left behind her Fathers, her sister and brother-in-law, her girlfriend of three years, and her son. Meredith Longbottom, who at the time of her death left behind her son and daughter-in-law, as well as her only grandson, never having met her great-grandson. Frank and Anna Longbottom, who leave behind their only son, whom they never knew, their son-in-law, whom they've never met, and their grandson, whom they've also never met."  
  
Swallowing deeply he continued, "Alicia Spinnett, who at the time of her murder left behind her parents, her brother, her wife, and a son she never met. Angelina Johnson-Spinnett, who left behind her only son, who will never remember either of his mothers. Derrick and Lorraine Bell, who left behind their daughter, son-in-law, and two precious grandchildren whom they never got to meet."  
  
Looking sadly at his godsons, he smiled sadly at them, before he continued in an extremely choked voice, "And the last names on my list to tell you today, are Sally-Anne Perks-Potter, my wife, and Jasmine Potter, my daughter. Both left behind Sally's parents, siblings, and several cousins. I will tell you about their murder though, Peter Pettigrew tortured my barely six week old daughter to death. He then proceeded to slowly cut my wife to pieces, which he sent to me piece by bitty piece. I smiled for the first time since their deaths the day I murdered that bastard."  
  
Harry cleared his throat slightly, brushing more tears away and then said, "At this time I would like to list off several people without whom we could not have won this war. I would like them to stand, and accept their acknowledgement. Severus Snape."  
  
Harry had called his name first to wait until Severus had gotten up before he moved on. He smiled a bit when the man scowled, but got up anyway. Harry continued, "Remus Lupin-Snape, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy, Athena Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Annette Weasley, Fred Weasley, Katie Weasley, George Wood, Oliver Wood, Hermione Taneli, Arto Taneli, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom-Thomas, Dean Thomas, Filius Flitwick, Victoria Vector, Sybill Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey, Argus Filch, Padma Jordan, Lee Jordan, Millicent Bullstrode, Blaise Zabini, Alastor Moody, Arabella Figg, Ophelia Figg, Orion Black, Jonathan Vector, Moira Vector, Carl Vector, Mundungus Fletcher, and finally anyone who I've failed to mention either in the Order of the Phoenix, or with the Aurors."  
  
He laughed when no one else stood up and said, "Alright, anyone who's still sitting, if recognized as someone who should be standing by someone who is standing, please, the person standing, hex them until they stand up. Nothing too painful now."  
  
There were several loud 'hey's! and 'that's enough already, I'll stand!'s. Harry smiled and said, "Everyone please give these people the round of applause they deserve for their tireless and selfless sacrifices for the side of the Light against Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters."  
  
There was a tremendous response that nearly deafened those standing, and the children. Harry sent sparks up into the air and said, "I've embarrassed them enough, so let's calm down. Everyone may sit down now. If we could please take a moment of silence, to remember everyone who was lost to us during this incredibly long war against the Dark Side."  
  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment, only allowing himself the briefest thought about Sally, whom in all honesty he would have likely divorced had she lived through the war, but considered one of his closest friends. Then his thoughts turned to his darling Jasmine, who had his bright green eyes, and Sally's blond hair. She would have been a beautiful woman someday, she was certainly a gorgeous baby.  
  
He thought briefly about Percy Weasley, who had murdered his own wife and children in service to Tom Riddle. Once he had murdered them, he had turned himself into the Ministry, sickened with himself. Harry had been present when he was given the Dementor's Kiss, it was one of his worst memories now. Molly and Arthur Weasley had both been sobbing as Arthur gave the orders for the Kiss to be administered.  
  
After the minute's silence Harry cleared his throat and said, "While it is a truly blessed thing to have joyous memories of those that we've lost, it will only hinder us to forget who and how the other side of the battle was. But let us not allow who and how to pass judgment on the younger generations as they come into the Wizarding World and Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy, for example, was on the Dark side, while his son's family are Light side Wizards."  
  
"The same is to be said of several others, and many more even yet if we give them a chance to change. But while allowing the change, keep your eyes and ears open for those who need help, and offer it if you can. If there is an Orphaned child who needs your help, at the very least offer a piece of your heart and some time. Let us all work together to ensure that we never, ever have another war that was like this. Don't judge anyone by what is, but who they are as individuals."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Every single year part of Hogwarts turned their back on me. Growing up at the Dursley household, the Staff of Hogwarts turned a blind eye. During my first year, everyone in Gryffindor turned their backs on myself and my best friend Ron for helping out a friend and losing house points in the process."  
  
Pausing slightly he continued, "During my second year everyone with the exception of my two best friends and the Weasley family turned against me for being a Parselmouth. Regardless of the fact that I'd merely instructed a conjured snake to leave someone alone. During my third year, I rarely knew whom I could trust with the exception of my best friends, a friendly half-giant, a werewolf, and an escaped on-the-run prisoner. If I said that to a Muggle, they'd throw me in an insane asylum and destroy the key to the door."  
  
Smiling at the chuckles he got he continued, "During my fourth year everyone besides my best friend Hermione, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid and Sirius Black refused to believe anything I said or did. Including the Minister of Magic at the time, Cornelius Fudge. During my fifth year, I was left with no one besides Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I'm not complaining about the choice, but they were all busy in the war and for three weeks the only people in the Wizarding World willing to talk to me."  
  
"During my sixth year, Gryffindor House once again turned it's back on me with the exception of my two best friends. During my seventh year, once again the only people who stood by my side relentlessly were the same four men I turned to during my fifth year. They were the only reason I didn't commit suicide that year, later on in that year is when Sally and I started to date."  
  
Smiling at the confused faces Harry said, "I told you my experiences because the Wizarding World turns it's back on anything suspicious, anyone who might have more power than they do, or anything they don't understand. Please, for the sake of peace within our world, get over yourselves. A year ago I won a very long battle against Tom Marvolo Riddle. I pray the Merlin- Gryffindor-Dumbledore-Potter bloodline is never called upon again to end the Wizarding World's Battles. The Slytherin bloodline is gone. For our children's sake, let us let go of Salazar Slytherin's morals, ideals, and backstabbing. Thank you."  
  
Harry left the stage without waiting for applause, though he got a standing ovation. Harry took off the 'Snorous' charm as he walked back to his seat. Remus and Severus both beamed at him with something akin to pride in their eyes. Severus stopped him and said, "You would have done well in Slytherin."  
  
Harry grinned at the not often spoke praise and said softly, "The sorting hat agrees with you."  
  
Sirius gave him a warm hug, while everyone else looked on and smiled. Without letting go of him Sirius whispered in his ear, "Your parents and Great-Grandfather would be proud of you."  
  
Harry whispered right back, "Are you?"  
  
Sirius smiled and whispered again, "More than words can say." 


	2. Chapter Two: The Beginnings of a Set Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, the rest of it, aside from the unfamiliar, belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is a Harry/Sirius Slash story, mixed in with a Lily & James come back to life (later in the story). It's timed to after Hogwarts & Voldemort's defeat. I'm thrilled at the response this is getting, and hope you all continue to like it. Keep reading!  
  
To address a few issues:  
  
The whole 'virgin' comment - They're just teasing Harry, as he really hasn't dated since his wife and daughter were killed. So in a way he's a born-again virgin. Technically it's an inside joke that's become something their group of friends laughs at whenever their together as Harry literally has no love-life. On top of that, when he was married, it wasn't for long, and he rarely saw his wife, or later his daughter (what little time he had with the precious munchkin), so it's not like he had a very active sex life. : )  
  
Orion Black - he would be Sirius's brother. He helped during the battles immensely, and he'll be mentioned throughout the story periodically. He'll be gradually introduced though, as will other siblings of Sirius's.  
  
Yes, Harry is bisexual.  
  
Someone mentioned Harry getting pregnant. . .I must be extremely predictable, but yes there will be a male, more specifically Harry, pregnancy. I can't help it, picturing Harry pregnant with little Harry's running around just looks too adorable in my head to not write it!  
  
Review please!  
  
(Try to keep negative comments to yourself unless they're constructive criticism please!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the War  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Beginning of a Set Up  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One Week Later. . .  
  
Harry rolled over, pushing his face further into the pillows and hoping to ignore the sound of the Muggle telephone ringing. He only had one both for his Muggle relatives to be able to find him if for some un-known reason they actually wanted to, for emergencies, and for Hermione to call him on. Of course, he had inadvertently used it to keep in contact with the Muggle World as well when dating, that is, when he did on the rare occasion, date.  
  
Giving up after the third ring, Harry rolled over again and picked up the phone, answering it with a tired, "Potter Palace, place where people tend to sleep, how may I help you?"  
  
There was a feminine chuckle on the other end followed by a, "Harry! I'm so sorry to wake you up! But I'm glad you're home, Arto, Remus, Severus and I just sent you an enchanted letter from the person we're setting you up with. Remus and Severus helped him write the letter, and my owl should be there soon."  
  
Groaning slightly Harry answered her sarcastically, "Hermione, love, did you have to call at the crack of dawn to tell me this?"  
  
Hermione snorted and said, "Well I just thought you'd want to know. Aila misses her godfather you know. Wouldn't you just love to take her for a night? Maybe a week?"  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "I miss Aila too, and if you really need a night away from her that badly you can bring her over later tonight. I'm watching Chester and Aubrie later this afternoon so that Ron and Annette can go shopping for Chester's birthday together."  
  
Hermione was grinning on the other end of the line and said, "Perfect! I'll drop Aila off around six then?"  
  
Harry nodded and then remembering she couldn't see him, responded, "Of course. Ron and Annette should be done by then. At least I hope so. This guy you're setting me up with doesn't have an aversion to children does he? Because I somehow get the feeling that my house isn't about to stop being run down by my godchildren any time soon."  
  
Hermione laughed out loud at that, oh if only he knew who he was talking about! Harry could hear her grin as she responded, "Oh no! Harry you're absolutely perfect for this one, and he's perfect for you. You both hate fame with a passion, love children with an equal passion, and want someone serious to settle down with. Not to mention both of you wanted someone who liked dogs or at least didn't mind them."  
  
Harry's nose wrinkled slightly at that and then he looked over at the time before saying, "Shit! Hermione I've got to go. I promised Fred I'd help with the Hogwarts students this weekend."  
  
Hermione clucked her tongue slightly in disapproval. Once she and Ron found out that Harry had continuously donated a rather large sum of money to the twins for them to use in their experiments, there had been a very large row over Harry, Fred and George's choice of employment. Of course, Harry's only part was to help out between the two shops that he'd purchased for them to use, and then help run them.  
  
Harry of course publicly helped the store by making sure to include that he had not only financially aided the store, but was a partner in business with Fred and George, as well as helped to run both stores from time to time. Which meant often times that the customers came in hoping to catch sight of Harry, but left having bought at the least a little something, if only to tell their families that they'd purchased something from the same store Harry Potter worked in and owned.  
  
Harry frowned and muttered, "Don't start Hermione, I'll see you and Arto and Aila later tonight. Bye!"  
  
Hermione didn't have time to respond as Harry had already hung up the phone and was frantically running about trying to get in time to change, hex his hair into controllability, grab something to eat and leave. Ten minutes later he was in the store in Hogsmeade, which was already over-run with Hogwarts students from the 3rd year and up in age. Fred looked up and called out, "Oy! Harry! You want to run the blasted register or frantically try to keep the shelves stocked?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "I'll stock and then take over for you Fred."  
  
Fred just nodded and went back to filling up bags and ringing up various joke and sweet products to keep the kiddies happy. Harry of course, grinned as he greeted various students and Professors from Hogwarts who where out shopping for the day. And of course, the store was almost instantly filled with students who'd heard that Harry Potter was there today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry groaned as he apparated home later that day, utterly exhausted. Tiredly he called out, "Cassie!"  
  
One of his house elves, dressed in perfectly made house-elf clothing appeared instantly appeared next to him and asked, "Yes, Master Harry?"  
  
He had tried, in vain, to get them to call him simply 'Harry'. After a year he gave up and let them call him 'Master Harry', however he had refused to go by 'Master Potter'. He had gotten away, somehow, with convincing them to receive payment for their services, barely a sickle each, but it was something. His elves insisted they only use such money to buy themselves proper attire for being seen inside the Potter Mansion.  
  
Smiling he asked, "Cassie, love, will you make sure that the nursery my godchildren use is cleaned up? Ron and Annette are stopping by to drop of Chester and Aubrie. And then after dinner Hermione and Arto are dropping Aila off for the night."  
  
Cassie smiled wider; unlike some of the house-elves she loved seeing Harry's godchildren come over. Cassie immediately nodded and said, "Of course Master Harry. Would Master Harry like anything else?"  
  
Harry nodded and then said, "Have a few of the other elves drop by Ron and Annette's house while they're out shopping and Chester and Aubrie are here. Annette could use a day off of cleaning, and preparing dinner. Have whoever goes do any cleaning, laundry, mending and cooking that needs to be done, leaving dinner on the table for them with warming charms."  
  
Cassie nodded her acceptance and then replied, "Yes, Master Harry. Is that all?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Thank you Cassie, and thank everyone else for me as well. I simply don't know what I'd do without you all here."  
  
Cassie grinned at the praise and said, "Thank you Master Harry!"  
  
Harry shook his head as Cassie disappeared with a 'pop'. He truly didn't understand his elves sometimes; you would think he would considering the twenty-five that he employed. Walking up to his room, he shed his clothing on his way to the bathroom, where a nice warm bubble bath was already drawn. He had yet to figure out which of his house-elves did that for him, but loved it nonetheless.  
  
After a quick, and relaxing bath, he remembered he was supposed to have an owl waiting for him somewhere. Curious as to whom Hermione had set him up with, he summoned a house-elf quickly. After a few moments one appeared, and Harry asked, "Hattie! Did an owl come for me while I was out?"  
  
Hattie nodded and replied, "Yes Master Harry. Spike put the letter on Master Harry's bedside table."  
  
Harry smiled at the house-elf who had tutted slightly before mentioning the other elf's involvement with the owl, and then said, "Thank you Hattie."  
  
Quickly going into his bedroom from the bathroom, Harry cast a drying charm on himself and dressed before checking the bedside table. Hopefully Spike had put the letter on the correct bedside table and he wouldn't have to call another house-elf to find it for him this time.  
  
He loved the old elf, but in his old age he was somewhat forgetful. Sure enough though, the letter was sitting on top of the bedside table waiting for him to open it up and read it. Hands shaking slightly, he picked it up and read the letter.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Yes, I know your name is Harry. More specifically I know that you're Harry Potter. Hermione Taneli, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape seem to find the situation completely amusing that we've had feelings for one another for quite some time and not even realized it ourselves. Well, at least I do, and I hope you do as well. I'm not sure what Hermione will have told you by the time you read this, but I'm an older man, nearly twice your age.  
  
I live in Ireland and work for the Ministry. I'd tell you the position I'm in, however I might as well tell you my name if I do so. Remus and Severus, who are reading this as I write it, have instructed me not to give out any more personal information, as to keep my identity from you. I'm not sure whether or not I agree, but will play along with their silly ideas for now.  
  
Do you by chance know these men well? I find them abnormally annoying and obnoxious at the moment, as they're suggesting what to write. Ignoring them for a moment, I'd like to say I've been to several of the recent Puddlemore United's Quidditch matches. I must tell you that you appear to have a natural talent as far as your Seeker skills are concerned.  
  
I used to play Quidditch when I attended Hogwarts, the Beater Position, though it's been quite some time since I've personally played a game. I'd like to mention though, I'm not involved in this set up to gain fame for myself. I have enough of it as is, I had my own part to play in this past war. I'd personally love to tell the press where they could put their quills.  
  
I'm honestly not sure what you want to talk about in these letters, or how you want to approach getting to know one another through them. Let me know however, if you come up with anything for us to talk about in here. I should probably tell you right away though, that I find you incredibly handsome, and am undeniably attracted to you.  
  
Remus and Severus once again insist that I tell you more about myself, including my uh, 'sexual habits'. While explaining to you would be wonderful, I'd rather you find out on your own. As for dating, I haven't dated in nearly a year as I've found that I have been slowly acknowledging that I do indeed have feelings for you that I'd like to share with you, and I hope that you might feel the same.  
  
I hope to get your reply soon,  
  
Yours,  
  
S"  
  
  
  
Harry blinked, read the letter twice, and then tried to figure out why the handwriting looked familiar. After twenty minutes of staring at the letter though, he gave up and decided to start his response immediately. The man seemed relatively nice, and so perhaps this would work between them.  
  
His brain was already mentally supplying, 'Why don't you just talk to Padfoot about how you feel for him instead of wasting your time on whoever this is. You know it's pointless to start something with this man when you're in love with someone else!'  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Harry sighed. He simply couldn't bring himself to admit to Sirius's face that he was in love with his godfather. Then an idea hit him, he would set up a date for himself with this man for the next weekend, and if after a few dates he wasn't over Sirius, he would tell Sirius how he felt. It was a brilliant plan in his opinion, and completely full proof. With that in mind, he replied immediately.  
  
"Dear S,  
  
I must admit that your letter was rather refreshing to read, as my usual mail is from overly obsessed fans. Remus and Severus are indeed personal friends of mine, very close actually. I can freely admit that they are both intelligent, resourceful, proud, annoying, over-bearing, extremely protective, know-it-all bastards who are both high on too many potions fumes. (In hindsight, I should ask you now not to mention that to them.)  
  
I'm certain they mean well though. While getting to know one another through letters sent by owls to one another would be wonderful, I would much rather simply meet face to face and see if we aren't attracted to one another and whether the Chemistry that appears to be in the letters is real.  
  
That said, I would like to suggest that we meet next Friday night at a Muggle Restaurant (for privacy) and have a nice dinner together. Perhaps if dinner goes well, then a movie either at the Muggle theater or a Wizarding theater or something else along those lines.  
  
You wrote that you have feelings for me, which is wonderful for me to know going into this. My own dating habits are a bit embarrassing. I haven't dated much since my wife and daughter were murdered during the war, and the few dates I've had have been disasters.  
  
George Wood (formerly Weasley) and I dated for a very brief time, only until we opened our eyes and realized we did love one another. That is, as brothers. Shortly after which I realized my feelings for someone else, and haven't dated since.  
  
Hopefully our meeting will be a good thing, Owl back soon if that works for you.  
  
And as for, sexual appetites, I sincerely hope you're the type that likes to 'top'.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Harry"  
  
  
  
That done, Harry summoned his house elf Deneb, who immediately took the letter to the owl who was still waiting for Harry's reply. Harry smiled slightly, before turning lying down on his bed with the latest Quidditch Journal, along with his copy of the latest DADA book (written by Remus and Severus of course). It wouldn't be long before his house was over run with his godchildren, and he would need to rest a bit before dealing with them that afternoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione stopped by to pick up Aila with a large grin spread across her face. Harry took one look at Hermione and muttered, "I had best get something out of this date with this person you're setting me up with. The letter I received was fairly nice."  
  
Hermione chuckled and said, "I wouldn't worry Harry, honestly I wouldn't. I really think you'll be happy with this one. You're both absolutely perfect for one another."  
  
Harry smiled and then said, "Well, alright. Aila's up in the nursery."  
  
Hermione shook her head slightly at that and said, "Honestly Harry, I know you have several godchildren, but do you really need to set up a nursery?"  
  
Harry frowned as they walked towards it and then said, "Of course I do. They need their own special bed to sleep in when they're here. One never knows when it will be needed, and my house will always be open to them. Each of them, and their parents of course."  
  
Hermione laughed slightly and smiling said, "Oh, Harry, you simply spoil us all rotten."  
  
Harry smiled and then opened the door to the nursery for her before following her into the room. Hermione quickly picked up Aila and then after talking briefly with Harry for a moment, left for her house. Harry simply shook his head and smiled as they left. Shortly after they left, an owl came with his mystery date's response to the letter he'd sent the day before.  
  
Smiling, and with trembling hands, Harry opened up the letter. He was nervous about what he would be reading, but hoped all the same that the man had been receptive to their tentative plans. He couldn't imagine letting the writing between the two go on for long at all, he much preferred actually dating the person instead of the owl.  
  
  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I'd love to meet with you then. This owl will be slightly short, but I figured we should make arrangements before we actually start up on the writing again. I hope that seeing me face to face won't come as too much of a shock to you, but if it does know that while I'll be hurt, it will only be briefly.  
  
I was hoping we could go to a restaurant called Roberto's. It's Italian, and I know you like that food, so hopefully that works for you. Let me know if it doesn't, or if there's somewhere you'd rather go.  
  
Love,  
  
S."  
  
  
  
Harry gapped slightly at the short letter. How did this man know Roberto's was one of his favorite restaurants? He went there occasionally with Draco and Athena, or the short once-a-month meetings with Ron and Hermione the three still got together for. No matter, that was perfect, the restaurant utterly refused to allow press of any kind inside, and if they got a single complaint about a customer being harassed, the harasser was thrown out of the area immediately.  
  
It was a wonderful idea, and he wished he'd suggested it first, but immediately replied that he'd go to that restaurant, and said that he would have suggested it himself. Harry sent the letter off with the owl, and then full of excitement, rushed off to pick out his outfit for the following Friday. Yes it was a week away, but he wanted to be as sexy as possible, perhaps this one would work out? After all, they had the same tastes in food.  
  
He quickly decided on two things though. If this worked out even slightly though, it would be his sign that he wasn't supposed to be with Sirius. However, if it didn't work out, he would immediately sit down with Sirius and explain the way he felt to see if there was even the smallest chance that Sirius returned his feelings. Hopefully, he would still have Sirius in his life after that confession.  
  
If only he knew how absolutely amusing his thoughts just then would have been to his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this one is so much shorter than the last, but I got stuck quite a few times, and so yeah. Here it is. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Regardless, thank you all for being patient, here it is (  
  
I hope you all enjoy it, but as I said in the last chapter, dealing with Sirius/Harry romantically. . . .  
  
Well you have to be careful! Because if you write it a certain way it's absolutely disgusting, but if you write it oh so carefully it's beautiful. SO in order to come off as it not being utterly wrong and disgusting, even to me, it has to be dealt with using the same tenderness you would use with a baby unicorn. Hopefully I'm being successful thus far, even though there's no actual Harry/Sirius action.  
  
Review Please! I love to hear from you! 


	3. Chapter Three: The Set Up

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, the rest of it, aside from the unfamiliar, belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is a Harry/Sirius Slash story, mixed in with a Lily & James come back to life (later in the story). It's timed to after Hogwarts & Voldemort's defeat. I'm thrilled at the response this is getting, and hope you all continue to like it. Keep reading!  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Ciri: Thank you!! I'm thrilled everyone loved Harry's speech. I think it rather makes points, and he challenges the Wizarding World as a whole to grow the hell up, in more words, and to look beyond what they've been raised to believe to what they themselves believe and what is actually true. About Hermione's husband - I'm rather surprised someone commented at all! No, I simply wanted to point out that the war effected ALL of Europe, and most of the world. Not just England. How they met will be explained in more detail through the story. Arto, Hermione and Aila Taneli are just one of the many now blended families that resulted from the war. However, no, I don't believe I'm Finish. But as I say that I'm likely spitting on someone's grave in my family. I'm a rather blended American, with strong German & Swedish, though also with Irish, Native American (very little though), and tons of other cultures/countries that I've yet to figure out. So to be honest, I dunno. I have both sides of my family background tied down to when they registered in the US, but beyond that I've had little success finding out just where my family comes from. Not that all of you wanted to know, and not that any of you need to know, but there it is. : )  
  
A.Dee: Only five slash? I have several that are VERY good on my favorites list, that I recommend you reading. (along with anyone else that checks it out). If the male-pregnancy thing bothers you, it did me at first too. But then I figured, hey, it's a magical world, wouldn't they have found a way to survive if there weren't enough females around? Or if someone simply wasn't attracted to females (or males if that was the situation)? Anyhow, I STRONGLY recommend 'Time After Time' by 'The Red Dragons Order'. It's a simply wonderfully written Harry/Severus fic involving the clichéd time- travel, but so well written I simply love it and read it over & over & over again. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever told that Author that. (Oops. My bad. If you're reading this, well, there you go.) Also, 'Love Bite' by 'Richan', which is a Remus/Harry, Severus/Sirius story. I think this one does the Harry/Remus pairing wonderfully, and good for someone who's warming up to it. Anyway, there are several other slash stories on there, that I recommend whole-heartedly. Another one I insist you try ~ 'Sleeping with the Enemy' by 'Maeglin Yedi', it's a Harry/Lucius fiction, and beautifully written with a Harry/Draco scene in there as well. Oh, that's enough about that though. I'm thrilled you're reading mine though, and that you like it. : )  
  
Everyone else I'm forgetting - thank you for reading my story and I'm glad everyone that's reviewed so far enjoys it hope you all keep reading!  
  
Review please!  
  
(Try to keep negative comments to yourself unless they're constructive criticism please!)  
  
Slight Warning: There is an actual sexual encounter that is detailed that is between two men, nothing overly graphic and nothing that someone couldn't see in an R-rated movie, though I've seen worse in R-rated, but, none the less, you should be warned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the War  
Chapter Three: The Set Up  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry! Come ON! This shirt will go brilliantly with those pants. You DO want to look your best for tonight, don't you?"  
  
Harry glared at his so-called friend and said, "Of COURSE I do. Aside from the minor fact that I think I'm in love with my own godfather, this date might actually turn out alright! Whoever this guy is, we have so much in common it's almost freaky."  
  
Draco inwardly cheered, but simply smiled and said, "All the more reason for you to wear THIS green shirt instead of THAT green shirt. That one simply isn't the right shade of green! THIS one matches your eyes -perfectly - AND it's SILK!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Fine! I'll wear the damn silk one! I'd just rather wear the cotton one, it's more comfortable. I only have ten more minutes anyway. And I have to apparate two blocks away from the restaurant. Not to mention I still haven't done my hair!"  
  
Draco simply couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing, falling onto the bed in Harry's room, giggling hysterically. Athena chuckled along too, but in a more controlled manor as she was sitting on the bed with Damien and a sleeping Alexandria. Damien didn't quite understand, but giggled along with his parents, who were nearly hyperventilating they were laughing so hard at Harry. Harry glared, but rushed into his walk-in closet to throw on his clothes for the date and ignored the giggling coming from the bedroom.  
  
Two minutes later, Harry stepped out and Draco and Athena immediately stopped laughing as their jaws dropped at their freshly picked out ensemble on Harry. Harry was dressed in tight-leather pants that hugged his hips and muscular legs perfectly, which at 5'10" were rather long. The green silk shirt hugged his chest perfectly too, only hinting at the Greek-God-Like chest under it.  
  
Damien voiced their thoughts for them by grinning and exclaiming, "Uncle Hawwy pwetty!"  
  
Athena, Draco and Harry smiled and laughed with the giggling little boy, though Harry had turned quite a shade of red. Athena rolled her eyes slightly before saying, "You do look wonderful Harry. He'll love you, and the way you look. Should Draco and I bother waiting up for you?"  
  
Harry grinned and replied simply, "Maybe, Maybe not."  
  
Draco smirked and said, "Athena, darling, you know better. We won't hear from either of them for at least a week the way he's dressed. Hell, we'll be lucky if Harry's house elves hear from him before then."  
  
Harry blushed and before he could say anything else, Athena was on her feet pulling him into the bathroom with her to do up his hair. Athena had it fixed and ready for him in a matter of seconds, still unruly as ever but a subtle control to the 'out of control' hair. Draco, Athena, Damien and Alexandria (who had started to wake up a bit) were all impressed, bid their goodbyes and flooed home.  
  
Nothing else left to do, Harry apparated to the alley that connected to the street Roberto's was on, and made his way to the restaurant. Harry was nervous, ungodly nervous. As much as he didn't want to admit it out loud, he was starting to really like the man he'd been writing to, and he wasn't sure he liked it. He knew he was in love with Sirius, if only he had the nerve to actually say it to the man.  
  
The walk to the small Italian restaurant went by too quickly. Harry sighed one last time, and walked into the door of his absolute favorite Muggle restaurant. The hostess, a young woman named Libby, recognized him immediately and called out, "Hello there Mr. Potter! You didn't tell me you were meeting someone here in advance silly! I would have reserved a better table for you!"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Libby, call me Harry. I'm here enough to drop the formalities."  
  
Libby tutted slightly and said, "Alright then Harry. He's sitting at your usual table waiting for you."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, but went towards his 'usual table', nodding at the waitresses and bus boys that he knew on the way. He was nearly there when he caught sight of the person sitting at the table and stopped dead in his tracks. He knew the back of that head the way he knew the back of his hand and would recognize it anywhere.  
  
Swallowing uneasily Harry quickly made his way over to the table and sat down before smiling slightly and saying, "Hello Sirius."  
  
Sirius looked better then usual, his shoulder length hair pulled into a loose tie at the back of his neck. He was wearing a blue button down shirt, with tan slacks, both of which hugged his form in all the right places. One of the things Harry had always loved about Sirius was how strong the man's arms were, and the shirt showed the strength perfectly, pulling slightly at the slight bulge of muscles underneath it.  
  
Sirius smiled back uneasily before saying, "Hello Harry."  
  
Harry shifted uneasily in his seat before asking, "You are him, aren't you?"  
  
Sirius looked down at his plate biting his lip slightly before looking up and nodding in response. Before Harry could say anything else, Sirius said, "If you aren't okay with this I can leave. I don't want to push you into something you don't want."  
  
Harry chuckled slightly and then shook his head before saying, "Sirius, I've been slowly falling in love with you since my fifth year at Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius blushed and then said, "That's about when I started to realize I was falling in love with you as well."  
  
Harry turned slightly pink in the cheeks and then asked, "Well, what are you having for dinner then?"  
  
Sirius smiled and the two turned to talking over what they would have on the menu, both relishing in that they'd finally told one another their true feelings. Neither man was going to play stupid and think that the talking part was done with, both had several issues to bring up that needed to be discussed before their relationship went any further, and then they needed to talk about just how far it was going to go.  
  
Once they'd ordered their food (Harry - his favorite, Lasagna, Sirius - A simple Chicken and Pasta meal), a nice bottle of wine to share (Merlot of course, Sirius's favorite and one of Harry's), they talked about anything not related to 'dating' waiting for their order to come. Their meal came quickly, Harry rather suspected their order had been rushed, but refused to think about anything aside from Sirius.  
  
Harry blushed when Sirius took the incentive to start the first of the intimate touching by reaching across the table to hold Harry's hand in his as they talked after they finished eating. It gradually got less awkward and finally Sirius said, "Harry, I know you've said you're in love with me, and I do love you, but I need to make sure that the age difference, and really the whole situation, doesn't make you uncomfortable."  
  
Harry nodded and squeezed Sirius's hand gently before saying, "It honestly doesn't bother me, the age difference or the situation. I'm in love with you Sirius. But as long as we're talking about this. . . . it doesn't bother you does it?"  
  
Sirius shook his head before answering, "No, it doesn't bother me. I wouldn't have bothered with all those letters if it did. That and I wouldn't be dying to get out of here and back to one of our houses."  
  
Harry snorted and then said rather sarcastically, "Houses? More like Mansion and Manor."  
  
Sirius chuckled and then said, "Alright, I'll agree with you on that one."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "So, your place or mine then?"  
  
Sirius smirked and then said, "I honestly don't give a damn Harry."  
  
Harry grinned and then said, "Fine then. My place. Let's go, Libby will send me the bill anyway."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked, "Libby?"  
  
Harry nodded before saying, "Tonight's hostess, she's also the Owner's daughter. For some reason she's almost always here when I am."  
  
Sirius just chuckled and pulled Harry up with him as they left, before turning and throwing some money on the table. Harry went to protest at Sirius paying and was silenced with a single look from Sirius who then said, "I'll be damned if I let you pay for our dinner when we're going back to your house now."  
  
Harry pouted briefly, but Sirius's only response was to shake his head and pull him out of the restaurant past a giggling Libby. Once on the streets, they walked (still holding hands) quickly to the alley Harry had apparated into earlier, only to apparate almost immediately to Harry's home in Godric's Hollow.  
  
Almost immediately there was a slight *pop* before one of Harry's house elves appeared and asked, "Master Harry and Master Sirius wanting anything, Sir?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "No, Cassie, thank you though. We'll just be up in my room, and do tell anyone who either shows up, calls, floos or owls that I'm busy and will get back to them later. Understand?"  
  
Cassie nodded and disappeared with another pop after saying, "Of course Sir."  
  
Sirius just chuckled and they stared at one another uneasily for a moment before Harry decided to act on their confessed feelings. Harry muttered barely loud enough for Sirius to hear, "Some Gryffindors we are, staring at one another like this."  
  
That of course, was all the warning Sirius had before Harry almost literally pounced on him, kissing him passionately. Sirius responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling Harry closer to him. The kiss which had started out full of passion and emotion, quickly turned into a rather heated, full out snog fest in the middle of the entry way to Harry's home.  
  
They broke apart for only a second, and only long enough to catch a breath and for Harry to mutter distractedly, "Must find bedroom quickly."  
  
Somehow, nearly fifteen minutes later they managed to fall into Harry's bed, both without shirts, and both struggling out of their slacks as well. Both men were in heaven, everything they'd wanted for the past several years was finally theirs. Finally they were in one another's arms, showing one another just how much they loved each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning warm and content, snuggling into the warm embrace of his newly found lover. He grinned when he heard Sirius's soft snore and lifted himself off the bed slightly to stare down at the gorgeous man in bed with him. Smiling, he began exploring his lover's body with his lips and tongue, kissing and licking down Sirius's chest slowly.  
  
He grinned when Sirius unknowingly arched into his touch, and spent a short time sucking just below Sirius's navel over the soft wispy black hairs that trailed down to Sirius's now fully hard and erect cock. Sirius still hadn't woken up, but had stopped snoring by the time Harry kissed the tip of his lover's erection. Harry licked down the length of the erection, before sucking his lover's balls into his mouth.  
  
He could tell Sirius would be fully awake any second now, so he slowly let go of Sirius's balls and licked back up the full glorious seven inches of Sirius's hard cock. Grinning widely he took a deep breath before fully relaxing his throat and taking every inch of Sirius into his mouth and sucking, Hard.  
  
Sirius woke up just as Harry had taken Sirius's erection into his mouth. Sirius moaned and arched up into his lover's mouth before gasping, "Harry!"  
  
Harry's eyes connected with Sirius's as he sucked, moving one of his hands to cup Sirius's balls and the other to lightly trace the side of Sirius's leg. Sirius's hands flew to Harry's hair and pushed the back of Harry's head in encouragement. It didn't take long for Sirius to arch up into Harry's mouth and cum with a final hoarse cry of, "Harry!"  
  
Harry swallowed every last drop that came from his lover's cock before sucking gently on the now softening erection. Smiling, he then kissed up Sirius's torso before kissing Sirius gently. Harry pulled away from the kiss after only a moment and said, "Morning, love."  
  
Sirius smiled and then moaned at the erection that was digging into his thigh before pinning the younger man underneath him and answering, "Morning indeed. If that's the way you plan on waking me, I may just insist that we sleep in the same bed every night."  
  
Harry smiled up at the man he was in love with and replied simply, "Works for me."  
  
Harry's smile grew broader when his erection was suddenly ground against by a renewing erection, and Sirius leaned down to kiss him before they repeated the previous evening's actions. They hadn't planned on moving so quickly with one another physically, but who where they to argue? When it's right, it's right.  
  
It was nearly lunchtime by the time the two roused from the bed, and then it was only to take a quick shower, eat lunch, and go back to bed. Shortly before dinner however, there were loud shouts coming from Harry's lower floors that they had to get out of bed to check out. Both merely put on boxers and grabbed their wands before heading towards the main stairwell that lead to the entryway.  
  
They didn't need to go any further; they could already hear the loud and angry voices. They smiled at one another before moving into one another's arms to listen to the arguments for a while. They had to stifle their laughter a few times, which they did by burying their heads in one another's chests or in the crooks of the other's neck, letting their hands run up and down one another's backs comfortingly.  
  
"LISTEN YOU BLOODY HOUSE-ELF! I DON'T CARE WHAT HARRY TOLD YOU, I'M GOING UP TO SEE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
  
"NO YOU IS NOT MASTER DRACO! MASTER HARRY NO WANT INTERRUPTIONS! MASTER HARRY SAYS NO OWLS, NO GUESTS!"  
  
A sane, somewhat quieter voice finally said, "Gemma, right? That's your name?"  
  
A slight sniffle and then a response, "Yes Mistress Athena."  
  
"Is Harry alone up there?"  
  
Then there was a rather sly, "No Mistress Athena."  
  
Draco's sudden burst of giggles could've been heard throughout the entire house, and rather then letting them further interrogate his house-elf, Harry and Sirius decided to go downstairs and answer for themselves. Once they'd started to walk down the stairs, Harry called out, "Gemma? Who is that yelling down there? I thought I told you all not to allow anyone into the house."  
  
His house-elves, Gemma, Cassie, Dobby, Tally, Hattie, Canella, Bernie, Daisy and Lynx all appeared at the bottom of the stairwell, stating their apologies for disobeying their Master. Draco and Athena appeared behind them, carrying two rather giggly children. Harry smiled as Sirius's hand slipped into his before raising an eyebrow and saying, "I see. It's all right, all of you. Someone make a note that dinner will include the Malfoys, and Sirius tonight, and that we'll start communicating with the rest of the world now."  
  
There were several, "Yes Master Harry"s, before a series of *pop* sounds happened and the house-elves disappeared to prepare for dinner, and to ensure that the house was properly cared for. Smiling, Harry turned towards the Malfoy family and then said, "Hello, Draco, Athena, Damien and Alexandria."  
  
Athena smiled as two very loud children answered, "Uncle Hawwy!"  
  
Draco smirked and then said, "Guess things worked out then?"  
  
Harry nodded and blushed slightly as Sirius's arm slipped around his waist and pulled him closer to the older Wizard. Sirius smiled and said, "Why don't you all wait for us in the sitting room? We'll be down in a bit once we're, uh, properly dressed."  
  
Athena and Draco giggled but nodded and carried their children into said sitting room as Sirius and Harry turned and headed back up the stairs. They quickly made their way back into Harry's room, where they threw on clean clothes (Sirius merely borrowed some of Harry's), and headed back down quickly.  
  
Both men smiled as they entered the sitting room and then sat and talked with Draco and Athena in-between playing with Damien and Alexandria. Draco teased both Harry and Sirius mercilessly, who responded in kind the way any Potter and Black would, with pranks. By the end of the evening Draco had been hexed and charmed so much that a full-out war broke out between the three, leaving Athena to be the adult in the house and take care of Damien and Alexandria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AND HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH, BRINGING PUDDLEMORE UNITED INTO THE NEXT WORLD CUP!"  
  
Harry was grinning as he and his team landed, and they all jumped, cheered and hugged one another. They'd worked long and hard for this, and Harry had all of his family sitting in the box reserved for family of the Puddlemore United's team-mates. He barely listened to any of the talking around him, the voices from the stands that were both cheering and disappointed that the Wasps weren't going to the Cup, he wanted to see his lover and celebrate with him in private.  
  
He and Oliver pushed their way through the crowd to their respective partners, and he nearly cheered when he saw Sirius's grinning face waiting for him in the sea of family members. His own family knew better then to get in his way, but the other's didn't as he and Sirius had yet to make their still growing six-month relationship public. However that fact seemed to slip from his mind as he finally stood in front of Sirius.  
  
Without a thought to anything or anyone around him, Harry jumped straight into Sirius's arms and planted a furious and passionate kiss on his lips. There were several wolf-whistles from the rest of his family that waited to congratulate him behind them, and several gasps as the rest of the public got their first glance of Harry and Sirius's relationship. Sirius and Harry, however, ignored the crowd completely, even when the cameras started flashing as the press finally realized what was going on.  
  
After several minutes they pulled away, completely breathless from the kiss, grinning from ear to ear at one another. Sirius's grin seemed to get bigger as he said, "Wonderful catch there, Griff."  
  
Harry responded with a kiss before saying, "Thank you Padfoot."  
  
Harry didn't fully separate from Sirius, but accepted the rest of his family's warm hugs and congratulations while holding Sirius's hand, not caring anymore who saw what. Harry made his way through the various members of the Weasley family before he talked briefly with Draco and Athena, all of which he and Sirius invited over to Harry's home the following day for a 'little' get-together.  
  
Then they said hello to Remus and Severus, who were sitting with five, nearly six-month-old, Tatiana Lupin-Snape. Who was, despite Sirius's teasing, an absolutely adorable little girl. She had, luckily, been born on a day that did not fall on the full moon, and was saved from the curse of being a werewolf. The three only stayed to congratulate Harry, and agree to stop by the next day.  
  
Eventually it came to the point where Harry needed to go back with Oliver and the rest of the team to change before heading back to either his house or Sirius's, as they tended to switch between the two. Harry smiled at Sirius, kissed him and asked, "Your place or mine?"  
  
Sirius looked at the swarming press and said, "Yours, it has better wards."  
  
Harry chuckled slightly, which Sirius stopped with a warm and passionate kiss between the two. Harry smiled into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Sirius, drawing the older Wizard closer to him. They only kissed for a moment before Harry pulled away and left with Oliver for the changing rooms.  
  
Sirius had roughly thirty seconds to watch before he was hounded by the press. Sirius blinked and smiled as they were taking pictures before apparating to Godric's Hollow, and entering Harry's home. Of course, he went straight to the bedroom where he would wait only a short time for Harry, who was always rather enthusiastic after a good game of Quidditch - especially when Puddlemore United won.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day all of Sirius and Harry's friends were gathered at Harry's home in Godric's Hollow, all enjoying the food, entertainment and company. Harry smiled and greeted everyone as they came, while Sirius was busy talking with Remus and Severus, all three shifting their attention between their conversations and little Tatiana.  
  
Draco, Athena, Damien and Alexandra were sitting with Hermione, Arto and Aila, and both families were happily conversing while Damien and Alexandra attempted to play with Aila. Ron, Annette, Chester and Aubrie were talking/playing with Neville, Dean and Frank.  
  
Harry smiled as Fred, Katie, Andrew, Daniel, George, Oliver and Julia showed up together and said, "Hello everyone. Just go on into the other room, we're still waiting on Lavender, Bill, Charlie and their families to show up. Fleur might not come with though, Bill said she was having a rough week."  
  
Rough week was an understatement, and Katie and Oliver flinched at the term. Fleur's latest pregnancy was going about as well as Oliver's had with Julia. It was common place for the entire family to get fire-called or receive an owl to let them know that Fleur was in the Hospital yet again. She was having twins, and they were reacting badly between their magic and Fleur's magic, causing problems with the pregnancy.  
  
Katie just smiled and took Andrew and Daniel into the next room, where she joined the Weasleys and Longbottom-Thomas's, who greeted her and the boys affectionately. George and Oliver followed, but took Julia over by the Malfoy and Taneli families to say their hellos to them first.  
  
Fred grinned at Harry and asked, "So, when are you and Sirius going to tie the knot and have a kid?"  
  
Harry blushed and said, "We've talked about it. We both want to, but not just yet. I've been reading up on the potions for the male-pregnancy though. Just to be sure we know what we're doing, and before you ask, Severus has already agreed to brew the potion for us when we're ready for it."  
  
Fred smiled and was about to say more when Lavender and Amanda appeared, both looking excited to be here. Amanda smiled and said, "Hi Uncle Harry!"  
  
Harry smiled back and pulled her into a hug before he kissed her forehead and said, "Hello Mandy!"  
  
Amanda wiggled out of his arms, giggling, and ran into the other room to say hello to Julia. The two girls got along wonderfully, making both of them easier to control when they had something to distract them. Lavender smiled and hugged Harry before saying, "I'd stay and chat, but I have to talk to Hermione about the jerk-off she set me up with last night."  
  
Harry smiled back and said, "Now, now, Lav. Some of her set ups work brilliantly."  
  
Lavender shook her head, laughing, and wondered into the other room to give Hermione a good verbal lashing about her awful date the night before. Fred and Harry were alone barely a second before Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, Thomas, Timothy and Savannah appeared. Harry was about to say 'Hello' when Gabrielle, Thomas and Timothy ran into the other room towards their cousins and friends to play with them.  
  
Savannah was squirming in Bill's arms, who promptly put her down and watched as she waddled as fast as she could into the other room after her older brothers and sister. Fleur shook her head at her children and said, "Hello 'arry! Ho' wonderful to see you! Where is that wonderful sister-in- law of mine, Annette?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "She's in there with everyone else, why do you ask?"  
  
Fleur grinned and said, "Now wouldn't you like to know? I don't think so 'arry."  
  
She walked into the other room, and all three men grimaced slightly when she yelled, "THOMAS WILLIAM WEASLEY PUT YOUR SISTER DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Bill shook his head and said, "Hello Fred, Harry, I have to go uh, control the situation."  
  
Harry and Fred snickered as Bill disappeared, both moving to follow when the last of the group, Charlie, Theodore, Miriam and Adrianne arrived. Harry smiled at the little girls who saw him and Fred standing there and immediately Miriam chimed, "Uncle Fred! Uncle Harry!"  
  
Both grinned and said, "Hello Miriam, Adrianne."  
  
Charlie and Theodore smiled, said their hellos, and the group made their way into the room with all the other guests, which was starting become over- filled with red-heads. Harry walked over and sat down next to Draco and Athena, who passed him a squirming Alexandra and left him to take care of her.  
  
Harry smiled down at his goddaughter, who was giggling and pulling at his hair when Annette and Ron stood up and sent sparks up in the air for attention. Both were smiling broadly as Ron said, "Everyone, we have an announcement to make! Annette and I are having another baby!"  
  
Harry nearly dropped Alexandra, Ron couldn't be serious, Chester was two, almost three yes, but Aubrie had only just turned one! And Harry knew that they'd only just started to toilet train Chester. Draco was blinking and looking between Annette and his wife at an alarming rate and then exclaimed, "That's what you two were talking about the other night!"  
  
Athena flushed and said, "Yes, well, Annette and I needed someone to talk to other than our bull-headed husbands before we told them the good news didn't we?"  
  
Harry looked at Athena and Draco and asked, "Are you two having a baby as well?"  
  
Athena nodded and smiled before saying, "We're both due in the same month too, well, I'm due a week before Annette is."  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "That's it, everyone in this room is behaving like a pack of rabbits."  
  
George and Oliver chimed, "Hey! We only have one!"  
  
The group chuckled and then started to file into Harry's formal dining room, as Dobby had announced that dinner was ready. After getting all the numerous children settled into their chars and everyone else in their chairs, they all started to eat the feast the house-elves had prepared. It was half way through dinner when Harry started to notice all the side-way glances and encouraging looks Sirius was getting.  
  
He fully ignored it, until he noticed Sirius looked to be steeling himself for something. He looked curiously at the older Wizard, who smiled and stood, sending off sparks to get attention from everyone. It looked to Harry like he hadn't needed to, they were all on edge about something, and Harry didn't like that he had no idea what was going on.  
  
Just as Harry was about to demand some answers, Sirius smiled nervously and then said, "Uh, well I suppose I should say something breathtaking right about now, but I can't seem to think of much to say other than a certain question that's been in the back of my mind for the past six months."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at that, Sirius had a question unanswered for more than two minutes? Who was this person using Polyjuice to impersonate his lover? He was about to get up and demand at wand-point that whoever he was damn well stopped and told him where his real lover was, when Sirius walked the short distance between them, and kneeled in front of him.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it so that Harry could see the set of engagement and wedding bands, and the ritual binding cords. Shaking slightly he asked, "Harry, these past six months have been wonderful, and I've fallen more in love with you every second of the way. Would you do me the honor of becoming my bonded husband?"  
  
At this point all the looks, uneasiness, made sense to Harry. He smiled, leaned over the box and kissed Sirius before leaning back slightly and saying, "On one condition."  
  
Sirius smiled and said, "Name it."  
  
Harry grinned and cheekily answered, "You bring a dog house to put outside this house, because once we start having kids, that's where you'll be sleeping most nights."  
  
The adults in the room that understood, burst out laughing, and Sirius would have laughed along if he wasn't busy slipping the engagement bands onto Harry's finger, and his own, and answering, "Of course I will, as long as I get to decorate the inside of it however I want to."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Whatever you want, Padfoot."  
  
They kissed, and everyone clapped, and started announcing their congratulations to the newly engaged couple. Sirius had one of the house- elves take the wedding bands and binding cords up to Harry's room. Both Harry and Sirius were grinning from ear to ear as they showed off their new engagement rings, sharing kisses once in awhile and already starting to plan their wedding and bonding ceremony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four: The Ceremony

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, the rest of it, aside from the unfamiliar, belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is a Harry/Sirius Slash story, mixed in with a Lily & James come back to life (later in the story). It's timed to after Hogwarts & Voldemort's defeat. I'm thrilled at the response this is getting, and hope you all continue to like it. Keep reading!  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Richan: Yes, I recommended your story - it's made me crave Harry/Remus stories. I absolutely LOVE that pair, of course I love this one too, so you know, whatever works I guess. Anyway - your first review - The whole Sally- Anne thing is something Harry freely admits he should have kept at a friend level. He briefly thought in the first chapter about it, that he'd married her in a blind attempt to deny his feelings for Sirius. I won't really mention much of that, though she and little Jasmine are mentioned in this chapter. Your second review - I'm glad someone else agrees with me on the little Harry replica's - they're too cute not to write! And your third review - thanks for the catch on Ron's little girl - Aubrie's age, I fixed it with this update and a few other quirks in the last chapter. And the whole bed thing, the way I look at it - they have all these built up emotions and desires having wanted one another all those years and being denied access! So I figure they have massive loads of pent up frustration that they needed to release, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it was a lovely morning wake up call that the writer wanted to read at all, nothing to do with that at all! :::grins innocently::: Anyway, thanks for reading & reviewing!  
  
To everyone who reads any of my stories: I'm SO sorry this has taken so long to get out! Anyway, I've got a good start on the next two chapters for this one, and several of my other stories will be updated within the week. Hope I don't disappoint too many of you, but I do plan on finishing each and every one of my stories - don't worry!  
  
Everyone else I'm forgetting - thank you for reading my story and I'm glad everyone that's reviewed so far enjoys it hope you all keep reading!  
  
Review please!  
  
(Try to keep negative comments to yourself unless they're constructive criticism please!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the War  
Chapter Four: The Ceremony  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his robes one last time before turning to Draco and Ron an asking, "Well? How do I look?"  
  
Draco grinned and said, "You look wonderful Harry."  
  
Ron nodded and said, "Let's get out there before Hermione comes in here and starts hexing us for not 'being on schedule' again."  
  
Harry shook his head slightly and asked, "Shouldn't you be more afraid of Annette?"  
  
Ron shook his head fiercely and explained, "Annette would just toss one of the twins to me and make me sleep on the couch tonight for not helping her with the kids."  
  
Harry smiled at the thought, Annette had given birth to twins, Rebecca and Rachel, only two weeks earlier, and Ron often found himself strapped with both Chester and Aubrie while Annette dealt with the younger two. They were all still waiting for Athena to have her baby, as Annette had delivered early and Athena was already three days late for her delivery due date.  
  
Draco sighed and said, "Let's go you two. Damn Gryffindors."  
  
Harry snorted and replied, "Don't try to fool us Draco, you rather like that we're Gryffindors instead of Slytherins. How much longer until the ceremony starts?"  
  
Ron replied simply, "I think they're waiting for us to start it Harry."  
  
Harry frowned and turned back to look at the mirror again, re-examining his appearance. He was wearing Emerald green robes that had a light sparkle to them, trimmed in gold and silver with silver fastenings. His hair was untidy as ever, but with a controlled look about it thanks to an hour of Draco attempting to do something with it for him, and looked rather nice.  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco made their way towards the Great Hall, where everyone was waiting for them. Harry and Sirius had both been insistent that since Albus Dumbledore couldn't perform the ceremony himself, at the very least a portrait of him should be present, and the ceremony would be in Hogwarts. Argus Filch had placed a few rather large frames so that other portraits could watch the ceremony as well, and all the ghosts had picked various locations in the room to watch the ceremony from.  
  
Ron and Draco were wearing emerald green robes slightly less fancy than Harry's robes and would be standing beside him during the ceremony. Annette, Athena and their kids would be sitting in the first row, with Hermione, Arto and Aila. Once they made it to the side door where Harry, Draco and Ron would enter, Draco peeked his head inside to see if they were ready for them yet.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Orion Black were standing, waiting patiently for them in the front of the room with the Minister, Mundungus Fletcher. Sirius was wearing navy blue robes, trimmed in gold and silver with gold fastenings, his hair pulled back with a black leather tie at the base of his neck. Remus and Orion were wearing the same robes as Ron and Draco, only in navy blue.  
  
Mundungus waved him in slightly, and Draco nodded, before turning to Ron and Harry. Draco smiled and asked, "Well, Potter, ready to get married?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Let's go in there then."  
  
Ron and Draco walked in first, followed by Harry. They'd decided against any sort of traditional start, merely starting as soon as Harry, Sirius and the people standing beside them arrived in front of Mundungus. Once they entered, the music picked up a bit more. Sirius looked over as they entered and grinned the moment he saw Harry, who was smiling back somewhat shyly.  
  
Mundungus smiled at Harry and Sirius as they took their places next to one another and then started the ceremony. Smiling widely at every one present, Mundungus said, "Welcome Wizards and Witches, Portraits and Ghosts, and of course, those few reporters in the back that won't leave our dear friends alone. We are here today to witness the joining of two remarkable souls, who have been through more than their fair share of grief, yet managed to find happiness with one another."  
  
Mundungus paused slightly and then said, "Of course, these two men, Sirius Daniel Black and Harry James Potter, are here today with their closest friends, and family, to become both married, and bonded husbands. Bonding of course is a Wizarding Tradition that dates back centuries, joining a couple's magical reserves, linking their minds, and binding their souls together. Before we begin, are there any objections?"  
  
Mundungus waited half a second and then continued, "Wonderful! No objections, then I ask everyone to participate as asked. I will start with the blessings from the attendants, who are Orion Black, brother to Sirius, Remus Lupin-Snape, friend to Sirius, Ronald Weasley, friend to Harry, and Draco Malfoy, friend to Harry. Orion, Remus, Ronald and Draco, will you agree to bless this bonding and marriage between Harry James and Sirius Daniel Potter?"  
  
Orion, Remus, Ron and Draco raised their wands together and pointed them at Harry and Sirius before saying, "We will."  
  
Mundungus smiled and said, "Sirius, Harry, please face one another and join hands."  
  
Harry and Sirius both turned to one another and smiled. Harry put his hands in Sirius's, barely resisting the urge to just pull Sirius into the side room and shag him senseless. Sirius was of course in a similar state, but managed to hold on for the sheer hope that the ceremony would be over soon, and then they would be off on their weeklong honeymoon to Paris, France.  
  
Mundungus nodded in approval and then said, "Orion and Draco, if you would tie their hands with the bonding ropes."  
  
Orion and Draco both moved to one side of the joined hands and wove the ropes over Harry's right arm and Sirius's left arm, before binding their joined arms to Harry's left arm and Sirius's right arm. Mundungus nodded in approval before saying, "Remus and Orion please stand on either side of Sirius, Draco and Ronald on either side of Harry, and place all four of your wands over the binding cords."  
  
Remus, Orion, Draco and Ron moved into their positions, and chanted in ancient Latin along with Mundungus, as they chanted the binding ropes seemed to melt into Harry and Sirius's arms. Harry felt a warmth flow through him, and then into Sirius, Sirius felt the warmth, and then felt it go to Harry. Once it was back within Harry, Harry felt it share itself between both of them, and Sirius felt himself receive half of the warmth within the two.  
  
Harry didn't realize that what he'd felt just then was his magic intertwining and sharing itself equally with Sirius, though Sirius knew what had happened and smiled at the young man about to become his husband. Shortly after the warmth became less noticeable and Mundungus announced, "The bonding ceremony is complete with the disappearance of the bonds. Remus, Orion, Draco and Ronald, please return to your original standing places."  
  
The four men moved, putting away their wands as they did. Mundungus smiled and said, "Now, may I have the rings?"  
  
Remus handed Mundungus Harry's wedding band, while Ron handed Mundungus Sirius's wedding band. Mundungus nodded at both men before giving Sirius's to Harry, and Harry's to Sirius. Nodding once more, Mundungus started by saying, "We will now proceed with the giving, and receiving of the vows. Sirius Daniel, do you take Harry James Potter to be your bonded and lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
Sirius was grinning as he replied quite clearly, "I do."  
  
Mundungus turned slightly and asked, "And do you, Harry James Potter, take Sirius Daniel to be your bonded and lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
Harry smiled shyly at Sirius, looking him in the eyes as he answered, "I do."  
  
Mundungus's eyes seemed to twinkle slightly as he said, "Sirius, place the ring on Harry's finger and repeat after me. I, Sirius Daniel, take thee Harry James Potter, to be my husband."  
  
Sirius stared right back into Harry's slightly watering eyes as he repeated, "I, Sirius Daniel, take thee Harry James Potter, to be my husband."  
  
Mundungus continued, "To have, and to hold, to comfort and to cherish, in sickness and in health, from now until the end of time."  
  
Sirius slipped the band onto Harry's ring finger as he dutifully repeated, smiling slightly at Harry, "To have, and to hold, to comfort and to cherish, in sickness and in health, from now until the end of time."  
  
Mundungus nodded at Sirius and turned slightly towards Harry before saying, "Harry, place the ring on Sirius's finger and repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter, take thee Sirius Daniel, to be my husband."  
  
Harry slipped Sirius's ring onto Sirius's finger as he repeated, "I, Harry James Potter, take thee Sirius Daniel, to be my husband."  
  
Mundungus grinned slightly at the young man as he finished by saying, "To have, and to hold, to comfort and to cherish, in sickness and in health, from now until the end of time."  
  
Harry repeated, staring deeply into Sirius's eyes, smiling and barely keeping himself from crying, "To have, and to hold, to comfort and to cherish, in sickness and in health, from now until the end of time."  
  
Mundungus grinned at the couple, stepping back a step, waved his wand in the form of an ancient rune that symbolized 'good luck for a long, loving marriage' and said, "Then I now pronounce you to be legally bonded husbands. Congratulations Sirius, and Harry, you may seal your new marriage with a kiss."  
  
Before Mundungus had even finished the word 'seal', Harry and Sirius were lip-locked, with their arms wrapped around one another and as close as they could possibly be without it looking overly pornographic. The entire hall burst into sparks from the ends of wands, cheers and claps from their friends and family.  
  
Finally they pulled apart slightly, but remained in one another's arms. Mundungus motioned for quiet before announcing, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my pleasure to announce Misters Harry and Sirius Potter, for the first time in hopefully many, many years to come!"  
  
Everyone clapped once more, and then quieted down a bit. Mundungus smiled at the crowd and announced, "Now, Headmistress McGonagall has personally seen to the reception, which will be held outside beside the lake, meals courtesy of the Hogwarts House Elves, and Mr. Potters' personal elves of course. Everyone is invited to stick around, eat, drink and of course, to dance."  
  
Music started up this time, which people took as their cue to leave and make their way towards the rather large reception just outside near the lake. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and they smiled as people congratulated them, both overwhelmed and very, very happy.  
  
The group of people gathered made their way over to the area where the reception was going to be held, and Harry couldn't help but feel that his wedding seemed to represent a 'Who's who in the Wizarding World' event. Though it was hardly his fault that he and Sirius had so many famous, or at the very least influential friends, and family.  
  
Sirius seemed to be thinking the same thing as he shook Viktor Krum's hand, who was congratulating them both and wishing them a long and happy marriage. Harry smiled at his friend, the two had become quite close with one another and Fleur after the Tri-Wizard tournament, and often still posed together for various Charity events as well as getting together once a year, just the three of them, on the day of the third task.  
  
They would meet at Cedric's grave, with Cedric's parents, and whomever else was there, and afterwards would have lunch with the Diggorys, before spending the afternoon enjoying company and catching up, then meeting with spouses/significant others for dinner. Viktor's wife, Natasha, was standing next to him, and couldn't exactly shake hands as she was holding their now ten-month-old twins, Nadia and Maya.  
  
And then came a rather difficult congratulations, both to give and receive, Sally-Anne's parents Derek and Melissa Perks. Melissa smiled a rather watery smile before pulling Harry into a hug and saying quietly, "Sally- Anne would have wanted you to move on, and I hope you're happy, you are happy aren't you dear?"  
  
Harry smiled back and nodded before saying, "Yes, I am, thank you Melissa. Derek, Melissa, thank you for coming today. How is everyone?"  
  
Derek grinned slightly and said, "Well, Nate and Amelia are expecting again. The rest of their lot isn't happy about it mind you, but the kids will adjust I'm sure."  
  
Harry suddenly felt a great pity for his nieces and nephews, as he still thought of them at least. Amelia, Sally-Anne's sister, already had six children with her husband Nate Addams. Melissa chuckled slightly and then said, "Yes, they are a bit upset aren't they? I do think Byron and Natalie are here with little Jacob and Anna. I'm not quite sure though, we sat with the Grangers. Lovely people, especially for Muggles."  
  
Harry nodded and smiled, Byron and Natalie had been a bit more supportive than Nate and Amelia had been. Amelia didn't say it, but it was understood that she blamed Harry for Sally-Anne and Jasmine's deaths. After saying one last congratulations, Melissa and Derek made their way over to the tables where the party was about to begin.  
  
Shortly thereafter the food had been served, Sirius and Harry had danced their first dance as husbands, and the party was quickly underway. Sirius was talking with Mundungus Fletcher and Mundungus's wife, Amy, while Harry was standing on the other end of the room next to Draco, who was holding his half-asleep daughter.  
  
Harry looked around as he'd heard someone say his name, only to find one of his new brother-in-laws, Orion Black, making his way over to him. Orion was a year younger than Sirius, but married with two children. His wife, Lindsey, was five years younger than Orion, and their children Dominic and Margaret were just to start Hogwarts in a few months.  
  
Harry smiled back and said, "Hello Orion, having a good time?"  
  
Orion grinned slightly before saying, "Of course I am! Say - Cassiopeia and her lot want a nice big family picture. It's been a while since the entire Black Family was in the same country, let alone within shouting distance of one another."  
  
Harry wanted to die, his one sister in law, Cassiopeia Hallesby was unbearable. She made him like Rita Skeeter - something he thought impossible at one time. Cassiopeia had four children with her husband David, Mark was in his fifth year at Hogwarts, Whitney was in her third year, Martha was a first year, and Anthony had two years to wait before he started Hogwarts. Cassiopeia herself was nearly seven years younger than Sirius, while David was two years older than Cassiopeia.  
  
Smiling though, and trying not to think of ways to murder Cassiopeia and make it look like a Rogue Death Eater, Harry nodded and said, "Alright, I suppose she's talked Castor and Sirius into this as well?"  
  
Orion's nose wrinkled slightly and then he said, "Well, that's the thing, we were hoping you could talk Sirius into it."  
  
Draco snickered and said, "Well Harry, welcome to why I'm thrilled to be an only child."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes before saying, "Do shut up Draco, your own children will be like this one day."  
  
Draco snorted and said, "Athena would hex them before they could blink if she knew."  
  
Orion snorted at that and replied, "You think our Mum didn't try? She told Cassiopeia to leave Sirius and Harry alone - after all it is their wedding. She's still peeved Da' wasn't around to know Sirius was innocent, let alone lucky enough to bag the Wizarding World's savior."  
  
Harry pursed his lips and scolded Orion, "You know Sirius doesn't like talking about your Dad, and that I don't like being referred to that way."  
  
Orion chuckled slightly and said, "I know, I was just teasing a bit. Anyway, go get your husband, I'll go grab my wife and kids, hopefully by then Cassiopeia will have her lot rounded up, and Mum's already waiting with Castor and Jason and their kids and grandkids over by the entrance to the school."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes but nodded and walked off towards Sirius, interrupting his new husbands conversation with the Minister. Harry smiled and said, "I do apologize Minister, but I have to steal my husband away for a moment - family photo you know. Andromeda has absolutely insisted all of her children stand together for a photo since everyone's here tonight."  
  
Mundungus chuckled and said, "Of course, of course. I'm sure she wishes Daren, Lily and James were here too. I'm sure all three would be happy for the both of you though. Congratulations again."  
  
Sirius and Harry nodded their thanks, said goodbye to both Mundungus and Amy before they made their way over to Sirius's gathering relatives. Andromeda was shouting about orders, getting everyone into their perfect locations on the stairs. Cassiopeia, David, Mark, Whitney, Martha and Anthony were standing together on one side, while Orion, Lindsey, Dominic and Margaret stood just in front of them.  
  
On the other side of the stairs was Castor and Jason Black-Hughes, both being five years older than Sirius. They'd married young, and had four children, all of which were married and had children of their own. Sirius had to point out who was who, Melody, Carlos, Angela (6) and Bradley (2) Rivera stood just next to Castor, as Melody was the oldest child from their marriage.  
  
In front of them stood Daren and Maria Black-Hughes, holding their one year old, Brigitte. Next to them stood Sarah and Michael Reid, each holding one of their two-year-old twins Hannah and Heather. And next to them was Rebecca and Stanley Jenkins, holding two year old Ariel and one year old Alan.  
  
Harry suspected he'd never see half of Castor and Jason's children in the same room again - they all lived in different countries and Harry still wasn't sure how they managed to figure out Christmas arrangements. He wished he could say the same for Cassiopeia, but doubted his sister-in-law would let him isolate himself from her. Andromeda saw them standing there and beamed before saying, "Wonderful! Now, come stand right here in the middle, and I'll stand next to Castor and Cassiopeia, just behind the two of you. Harry, you stand next to Orion, and Sirius, you stand next to Daren."  
  
Both Sirius and Harry exchanged a glance before moving to do just as she said, of course the photo shoot only took twenty minutes, but they were sick of smiling by the end of it. Once they'd finished with the family photo, Sirius pulled Harry aside and kissed the younger Wizard until they had to pull apart, for nothing else but to be able to breathe.  
  
Harry smiled at his husband before whispering, "I love you Paddy."  
  
Sirius grinned slightly before whispering back, "I love you too Gryff."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five: Changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, the rest of it, aside from the unfamiliar, belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is a Harry/Sirius Slash story, mixed in with a Lily & James come back to life. It's timed to after Hogwarts & Voldemort's defeat. I'm thrilled at the response this is getting, and hope you all continue to like it. Keep reading!  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
To the over all, why haven't I updated: SORRY! Unfortunately Real Life has reared it's ugly head in my writing. I had trouble writing out the middle of this story – though the beginning and end came easily enough. The next chapter is nearly ready to be posted as well, I just have to edit it and re- work a few paragraphs before doing so. Hopefully it will be ready in a week or so, I'm going to attempt to finish up one of my other stories before posting it, but if it takes to long I'll simply post the next chapter for this one.  
  
Comments on the whole large family deal: My family is huge, so when I write, I tend to write huge. It has been pointed out to me that the norm for England is 1.5 kids & a Flat to live in....well, that's good for Muggle England. However, when trying to recuperate from a war population wise in Magical England, I tend to believe that people would be urged to have as many children as they are financially & physically able to. It's just my belief – and it could be wrong, but we don't know that – we're all Muggles.  
  
Someone commented on being thankful that I didn't do the whole Draco/Ginny or Ron/Hermione pairings – while I have to admit it seems as if Rowling with do the whole Ron/Hermione thing in canon, I only write that coupling as a last resort. I despise Draco/Ginny stories, and care less for Ron/Hermione stories than I do athlete's foot. I strongly believe that Hermione will need to find someone of equal intelligence to keep her happy, and intellectually stimulated. I mean – come on. She gets so frustrated when Ron does his homework that she often has to leave the room, or yells at him. They'd last a week – at best.  
  
Neville's Mum – I know now that her name is Alice. However, I started to write this before OOTP, and I'm not going to change it, or add in the characters from OOTP, because I feel that it would hurt my story. I know it's frustrating to read, but please bear with me, they aren't mentioned often.  
  
Everyone else I'm forgetting – thank you for reading my story and I'm glad everyone that's reviewed so far enjoys it hope you all keep reading!  
  
Review please!  
  
(Try to keep negative comments to yourself unless they're constructive criticism please!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the War  
  
Chapter Five: Changes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a month since their wedding. Harry and Sirius had been thrilled to start their new life together. They'd portkeyed to Paris, France, just after their reception, and then enjoyed their weeklong honeymoon. They spent the first four days holed up inside their room, and the last three days of the trip visiting various sites in Paris, and shopping of course.  
  
Sirius was back at work, though Harry wasn't expected back for another two weeks before training would start up again for the new Quidditch season. So of course, Harry had far too much time on his hands, which he used to sort out their belongings, adjusting the master bedroom to Sirius' needs as well as his own, and bringing some of Sirius' favorites over to their home from Sirius' place.  
  
Just as Harry had finished the last guest room when a house-elf appeared in front of him. Harry blinked and then asked, "Riga! Can I help you?"  
  
She blushed before saying, "No Master Harry. I is coming to tell you, Mistress Hallesby is here. She is wanting to talk with Master Harry."  
  
Harry groaned in frustration – Cassiopeia. Again. For the THIRD time this WEEK. Sighing, he responded to Riga, "Tell her I'll be down momentarily. Tell the other elves to prepare a feast tonight – I'll simply have to have Sirius' relatives over for dinner tonight. I'll be inviting the Hallesby Family, Sirius's mum, Orion Black and his family, and Casper, Jason, and any of their children that can attend."  
  
Riga nodded and asked, "You is needing anything else Master Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head, and Riga disappeared with a *pop*. Taking a deep breath, Harry made his way downstairs to his sister-in-law. When he reached the first floor, he found Cassiopeia waiting for him in the sitting room, with her nine-year-old son, Anthony. Harry smiled at the two as he said, "Hello Cassiopeia, Anthony. What brings you two by today?"  
  
Cassiopeia sniffed slightly before saying, "We just thought we would stop by and see how things are settling in for you and Sirius."  
  
Anthony rolled his eyes at his mother, though only Harry saw this. Harry grinned, before saying, "I just finished sorting things out in the last guest room I had left. Sirius plans to put Canis Manor on the market next week, and I thought I'd invite you, Casper, Orion, their families and Mum over for dinner tonight."  
  
Cassiopeia smiled and replied, "Oh we'd love to! Of course, Mark, Whitney and Martha won't be able to come – they're at Hogwarts now of course. Dominic is there as well, but I'm sure Lindsey is busy looking for a reason to get out of the house for a night. Their first year is always hard for parents – of course, you'll find that out soon enough on your own I suspect."  
  
'Great', Harry thought, 'even my mother-in-law doesn't drop hints about when Siri and I are going to have kids!' Outwardly, he smiled and responded, "Of course we will."  
  
They talked for another hour before Cassiopeia left, leaving Anthony with his new Uncle. The minute she left, Harry grinned at his nephew and asked, "Want to come with me to Diagon Alley? I have a few things I need to pick up, and then we can come back and play gobstones or whatever you want to do."  
  
Anthony nodded and then asked, "Can we get ice cream?"  
  
Harry chuckled and replied, "Of course! I heard a rumor there's a new flavor out, we'll have to see if it's true."  
  
Anthony grinned and exclaimed, "Thank you Uncle Harry!"  
  
Harry fire-called Andromeda, Lindsey, and contacted a house-elf at Castor and Jason's home, who agreed to contact Castor and Jason's children, and then he and Anthony left for Diagon Alley. They quickly purchased the things Harry had needed, enjoyed two helpings of ice cream each, and headed home to prepare for their family gathering that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roughly an hour after Harry and Anthony had returned from Diagon Alley, Sirius apparated into the kitchen, where he hoped to find his husband waiting for him – he'd had a rather stressful day after all, and felt like locking himself and Harry in their bedroom for the rest of the evening.  
  
Naturally, he was shocked when he found the house-elves preparing a feast, and to hear the sounds of his niece and nephew's daughters playing in the sitting room. Sirius tried to sound cheerful as he called out, "Harry?"  
  
Of course his husband didn't respond, but rather his sister's voice called back, "He's upstairs Siri!"  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, and then walked through the hallway to the main stairwell. Just as he was about to climb the stairs and ask his husband what the hell was going on – he saw the complete gathering in their sitting room. His mother was sitting and chatting with Lindsey Black and Cassiopeia. Jason and Castor were talking with Orion and David, and watching Castor and Jason's granddaughters, Brigitte, Hannah and Heather play with their mum's, Maria and Sarah. Daren and Michael were no where in sight, but he was sure they were here somewhere.  
  
Just when he was wondering where Anthony and Margaret were, they rushed by him into the sitting room, calling out as they did, "Hi Uncle Sirius!"  
  
Sirius blinked dazedly and went up the stairs quickly, both to change into less formal robes, and to find Harry. When he reached the top of the staircase he found Harry, Daren and Michael walking towards the stairs on their way to join the rest of the family.  
  
Harry smiled widely when he saw his husband coming up the stairs. He quickly rushed to hug and kiss him hello, before whispering in his ear, "I'm going to kill your sister if she doesn't stop suddenly appearing and hinting about us having children."  
  
Shocked, Sirius pulled away and looked at Harry incredulously before saying, "But we've only been married a month!"  
  
Daren and Michael took that as their cue to leave, merely saying, "Hello Sirius", as they quickly joined the others downstairs. Harry pursed his lips slightly before saying, "I know. To shut her up and get her out of the house – I invited them all over for dinner. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Sirius smiled and said, "Well I had been looking forward to a night with just the two of us, but I'll survive."  
  
Harry grinned and replied, "Well, none of them are staying overnight – or leaving the kids behind, so I'll make it up to you later."  
  
Sirius pulled Harry against him and kissed him deeply. Harry moaned into Sirius' mouth as they kissed, pressing fully against one another, and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, pulling him closer. Sirius' hands moved from around Harry's waist to cup Harry's ass.  
  
"SIRIUS! HARRY!"  
  
They pulled apart slightly, laughing, as Harry said, "Go change, I'll go down and see what Mum wants."  
  
Sirius kissed Harry lightly, nodded his agreement and went to change while Harry went to see what Andromeda wanted. Once downstairs Harry was informed that dinner was ready, and everyone started to make their way to the dinning room for dinner. Sirius joined them moments later, and then a very chaotic, yet enjoyable meal started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three months later had brought about several changes for Harry and Sirius. After finalizing the sale of Sirius' house, they had decided that aside from pressure from various friends and relatives, it was perhaps a perfect time for them to have a child. They hadn't been married long, but Harry's contract had been in the middle of re-hashing with his Quidditch team before the season started, and it simply made sense not to sign another three year contract.  
  
After checking with a healer, Harry asked Severus for the potion. Not even a week later, Harry and Sirius were busily trying to get Harry pregnant. They had waited five weeks before going back to the Healer to find out if they were going to have the baby. They had been thrilled when the Healer laughed and said they could have come five weeks earlier and gotten the same answer.  
  
They had of course gone overboard and immediately made the room next to theirs a nursery, and purchased every book ever written on male-pregnancies and parenting – that were still in print that is. They had yet to tell anyone their happy news, though their friends and family knew they were trying to conceive.  
  
Which brings us to early one Thursday morning, as Harry slowly comes awake, only to suddenly run to the bathroom and throwing up everything in his stomach. Sirius groggily made his way into the bathroom after his husband and offered silent support as he calmly rubbed Harry's shoulders. Harry eventually stopped and stood with help from Sirius, both glad to see Harry was no longer throwing up.  
  
Harry quickly brushed his teeth and then kissed Sirius before saying softly, "Thanks."  
  
Sirius smiled and replied simply, "I only wish there was more I could do for you."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "You could shower and get out of my way – I've got more owl-ordering to do today. I can't believe I'm already showing – I know Severus and the Healer warned us it would be far earlier than a woman would show, but this is ridiculous."  
  
Sirius laughed at Harry's indignant face over loosing the well-toned stomach he'd worked long hours on so early before responding, "You look beautiful, and I rather like that I can see physical evidence that our child is safely growing inside you."  
  
Harry's face softened into a dreamy smile at the thought of their child before he kissed Sirius once more before leaving to get himself breakfast. Sirius chuckled at the mood swing, however small it had been, and quickly went about showering and getting ready for work. He quickly walked down the stairs and towards the dining area only to stop at the sounds of retching in the small bathroom on the lower level.  
  
He peeked in, and sure enough, there was Harry, throwing up everything he'd just eaten. Sirius frowned, wondering momentarily just how often it was normal for this to happen before he assisted Harry in standing and cleaning out his mouth. Harry leaned into Sirius slightly before he said, "I'm going back to bed."  
  
Sirius smiled and helped Harry back upstairs and tucking him in. Once he was sure Harry had everything he needed – mainly a warm glass of tea, a glass of water, a container of crackers meant to help ease his stomach and a bucket to catch and dispose of any further throw-up – he kissed his husband gently on the lips and quickly left for work, hoping Harry would feel better soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a month later when they decided to announce they had been successful in their attempt to conceive. Harry had been planning Sirius' birthday party for that Saturday regardless, and had gone out of his way to ensure that as many people as possible could be there. Minerva had only been too happy to help by way of allowing Mark, Whitney, Martha and Dominic to come to the party with their Professors. She herself could not come as someone needed to maintain the wards surrounding Hogwarts.  
  
The last guests had just arrived when dinner was announced. Harry was sitting next to Sirius and Athena Malfoy, holding Athena and Draco's three week-old son, Stewart, while listening to Athena talk about her preparations for the end of the year exams, though Draco would be administering them for her. The dinner itself went smoothly, with only minor arguments between Sirius' sister, Cassiopeia, and Hermione Taneli over the way Hermione was handling her daughter, Aila.  
  
Harry had been amused to watch Andromeda tell Cassiopeia exactly what she could do with her suggestions. After dinner was cleared away, the desert was served. It was an individual birthday cakes in the shape of a baby buggy. Everyone looked at Sirius and Harry, confused, until Sirius stood and said, "Harry and I thought we would take a moment tonight to announce that we're going to have a baby."  
  
Cheers, yells of 'congratulations' and clapping drowned out anything else Sirius might have wanted to say. Sirius quickly pulled Harry up next to him, and with a hand on Harry's stomach in a protective manner, he eventually managed to add on, "Harry's almost four months along now, and both Harry and the baby are as healthy as they could be."  
  
Harry was almost smothered between Andromeda, Cassiopeia, Athena and Hermione. It seemed something about a pregnant male, specifically a pregnant Harry, made the four women completely agree on one thing. Harry clearly needed all four of them to hug, coddle, and be completely overbearing towards him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two Months Later...  
  
Hogsmeade was a quiet town, recovering from it's day of business that night. Honeydukes was re-stacking it's shelves in it's finest chocolates and newest candies, while Padma Jordan's new store – Parvati's Palace, in honor of her sister – was busy re-shelving robes and various items of Muggle clothing. In Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosemerta was finishing up cleaning, and escorting the last few sloshed patrons to the floo – ensuring they made it home alright.  
  
No one expected a single Muggle vehicle to be moving through town, and several workers stared at it before brushing it off with a mental explanation – one they all seemed to think 'Those damn Weasleys!' – and then going about their way. The vehicle itself was small, what the Muggles named a 'Cooper', and held three heavily garmented passengers as it moved through town, a Wizard, a Witch, and their small, one year old daughter.  
  
The vehicle pulled to a stop just by the gates leading up to Hogwarts, and it's passengers quickly exited, the Wizard taking the three trunks containing their possessions, and the Witch taking their daughter. They made their way up to the castle quickly, relived to have finally, after six years of traveling, made their way to the lofty castle.  
  
Before they could open the door however, a young blond wizard opened the door and politely asked, "May I help you?"  
  
The Wizard and Witch looked at one another, silently deciding who should speak, before the Wizard answered, "Yes, I'm looking for Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
The younger wizard inhaled sharply before saying, "Then I'm afraid you're two years too late. His portrait however, is hung in the Headmistress' office if it is only his counsel you seek."  
  
He immediately regretted his words when the couple's faces collectively fell at his news and quickly added onto his statement, "I apologize for being the one to tell you of Headmaster Dumbledore's death. Would you like to speak with Headmistress McGonagall?"  
  
The witch's eyes lit up slightly before she answered, "Yes, please."  
  
The younger wizard frowned and said, "You both look terribly familiar, but I can't quite think of your names. I'm Draco Malfoy, the current Ancient Runes Professor. May I ask your names?"  
  
The couple exchanged glances once more before the wizard answered, "My name is James Potter. This is my wife, Lily, and our daughter, Bethany."  
  
Draco's face showed his shock for only a moment before his eyes and face hardened as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at them before saying in a cold voice, "James and Lily Potter are dead. They have no daughter, but a son, who happens to be my best friend. Now, you will either come peacefully with me to the Headmsitress' office where we will hand you over to the Aurors for – No – no. I'll hand your questioning over to the staff."  
  
Lily and James both raised their eyebrows at that, they had both fully expected to be handed over to the Aurors and promptly questioned with a truth serum – the standard operating procedure for people who were supposedly dead suddenly turning up. It had happened often enough to their knowledge – after all, they DID live in a magical world.  
  
Draco said, "Walk in front of me – we'll be going to the Headmistress' office. It's in the same place as Headmaster Dumbledore's office was."  
  
James and Lily looked confused, but followed his instructions and they made their way to the office without another word. Once inside the office, a startled Minerva McGonagall looked up and gasped, "James? Lily? What? How? I –"  
  
Draco interrupted, "Headmistress, these people were found attempting to enter the grounds under the supposed intention of speaking with Albus Dumbledore. They are impersonating James and Lily Potter, and claim to be the parents of this child, Bethany. I would normally have taken them directly to the Ministry for full interrogation for the Aurors, but do not believe that is the best course of action considering that the Head of the Auror Department, is Auror Potter."  
  
Minerva nodded and her lips were stretched thinly as she said, "Please contact Severus, ask him to bring Veritaserum with him. Also, I would like all available Professors to come here to witness their questioning and to help determine their identies. Draco – keep in mind that our Defense Professor should not be notified of this at all, he would be far too emotionally involved."  
  
Draco nodded and left the room quietly. Minerva turned to the portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistress' before asking, "Could everyone please wake up and witness their questioning with me? Albus – I – that is. Well I'm going to need your help specifically with this."  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled kindly at her before saying, "Of course, my dear. If you don't mind, I'd like to check in on the Potter household before we begin, just to be sure."  
  
Minerva chuckled slightly and said, "Like I could stop you. Do say hello for me."  
  
Albus disappeared, and Minerva turned to the couple and child. She frowned before saying, "Have a seat. I only hope that you show great remorse for what you are doing to a wonderful young man's only memories of his long dead parents."  
  
Neither said anything, knowing their comments would only be used against them at this point. After waiting in silence for five minutes, Draco returned with several Professors behind him. Severus Snape took one look at the scene in front of him and snarled, "What the hell is going on in here?"  
  
Minerva glared disapprovingly at him before saying, "If you could administer the Veritaserum, we would be able to find out."  
  
Albus Dumbledore chose that moment to reappear in his portrait, laughing slightly. Minerva raised a silent eyebrow at the portrait, and Albus chuckled. Minerva sighed and asked, "What is it Albus?"  
  
Albus contained his laughter slightly, before saying, "Oh it was just something Harry said – Anyhow, everything is fine over there. Well, perhaps not for the Head Auror, but certainly for Harry."  
  
Draco exchanged glances with Lavender Brown, they'd hear about it soon enough, but they were curious as to what, exactly, Albus meant by that. Minerva nodded and said, "Very well. Severus?"  
  
He wordlessly administered the truth serum to both Lily and James, and waited for roughly a minute before giving his okay to start the questioning. Minerva asked simply, "What are your full names?"  
  
In monotone voices, they answered, "James Chester Potter."  
  
"Lily Marie Evans Potter."  
  
With their answers, the questioning began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six: Surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, the rest of it, aside from the unfamiliar, belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is a Harry/Sirius Slash story, mixed in with a Lily & James come back to life. It's timed to after Hogwarts & Voldemort's defeat. I'm thrilled at the response this is getting, and hope you all continue to like it. Keep reading!  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Insanechildfanfic, Reese Craven, SiLvErFaTeD, GothicFairyRaven, TanisaFyre, HecateDeMort, Jen, Monica-Chan the Hanyou Kitsune, Quila, KORNfused Pyro, allexandrya, Incensio Lady, and Prongsblacks: I'm so glad you all like my story. Keep reading & reviewing!  
  
Sirius' sweetie, Brian, and Caz Malfoy: Hopefully this answers the Lily & James question.  
  
Madame-X: I'm so glad you have no other complaints. Sorry about the time thing – but life is sometimes fickle about being attended to.  
  
Miranda Wecker: No more cliff hangers? How would I get people to read?  
  
Mandiesnuffles: I aim to please! Glad I made your day happier with an update. Here's another one.  
  
Sylvanus Snape: Yes I'm back. Funny you should mention family reunions – I've got one large one coming up next August (Not this year, but 2005), that I'm helping to plan. It's with 20 people from five different states and various needs/wants/desires. (I'm ready to put them all under the Imperius Curse and demand 'We will go here! There will be no complaining! Everyone will get along! And no one will let the little ones have anything they could possibly use as paint!') Of course, then my mother got this brilliant idea that she would completely re-vamp the living room (I still live at home). So, I'm in the middle of stripping all the walls, filling the nail holes, removing the wall paper boarder, and preparing to paint. I'm also watching my aunt's dog and trying to lose ten to fifteen pounds. (Perhaps it would help if I actually spent the hour I do at the gym actually doing something rather than watching television/reading/listening to music in stead of really working out) Thanks for asking how I'm doing though. And here's another update. :)  
  
Feleda: I am honored that this is your first M-Preg! I have several others, and I urge you to read them as well! I don't have any on my favorites list, but they aren't hard to find on FFnet. (Just do a Harry/Snape or a Harry/Draco search & I can positively say you'll find at least a dozen). Keep reading!  
  
Everyone else I'm forgetting – thank you for reading my story and I'm glad everyone that's reviewed so far enjoys it hope you all keep reading!  
  
I know I was supposed to update last week – but I had a computer issue. I apologize for the delay, but as I nearly lost this chapter due to the computer issue – you're all very lucky it's here at all. As a result of the issue however, this is the only update this week. I apologize but it's been nearly ten days since I've been able to write at all because of the problem I was having. Sorry!  
  
Review please!  
  
(Try to keep negative comments to yourself unless they're constructive criticism please!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the War  
  
Chapter Six: Surprises  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Harry were relaxing in the kitchen of their home in Godric's Hollow, eating a leisurely breakfast for the first time in weeks. Harry's pregnancy had finally allowed him to enjoy breakfast again and eating in general. Harry was showing, and almost literally glowing with happiness as he moved into his sixth month of pregnancy.  
  
Sirius, on the other hand, looked as though he was barely getting enough sleep and was wearing himself out. Luckily the house-elves were able to handle Harry's food cravings, but between work and taking care of his husband, Sirius was slowly coming to the need for a serious vacation. Harry smiled over the copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading, watching Sirius shift through their morning owl post.  
  
Sirius came to one letter and frowned briefly before putting aside the others to read it. Harry saw and asked almost immediately, "Siri? What is it?"  
  
Sirius bit his lip before he explained, "It's a letter from Minerva. It's like the letters from the war though, no funny explanations or invitation. All it says is, 'Sirius, Come to Hogwarts, preferably without Harry, at the first available moment you have. The password to my office is currently 'Dancing Tea Cups'."  
  
Harry frowned, that did sound a lot like things they'd received during the war – and those weren't good kinds of letters. Harry bit his lip and said gently, "Well, hopefully nothing's happened, but we should go over there immediately. You don't need to be at work for anything specific today, do you?"  
  
Sirius shook his head and replied, "No, I'll go fire-call Fletcher and let him know I won't be in. Are you sure you want to come with, love?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Of course I do, if nothing else while you talk to Minerva, I'll go talk to Remus or Draco, or someone that has a free period I guess. Besides, it'd be nice to just see the castle at the moment."  
  
Sirius smiled and got up, leaving to fire-call Mundungus Fletcher from the study, kissing Harry on the forehead as he went. Harry finished up his breakfast, steadfastly ignoring the throngs of house-elves busily working in the house. The elves were excited to have another 'Master' as they hoped it meant more work for them to do. Admittedly, both Sirius and Harry realized they really didn't have enough for their elves to do, and shipped them off around their family and friends so they would have something to do.  
  
Harry made his way up the stairs, slowly of course, and to the master bedroom so that he could slip into more comfortable robes. Ten minutes later, Harry entered the study, where Mundungus and Sirius were still talking about something or other, in his newest set of paternity robes, a shimmering navy blue that swirled and distracted others from noticing his bulging stomach.  
  
Mundungus smiled at him and said, "Hello there Harry! How are you feeling?"  
  
Harry smiled back and said, "Hello Mundungus, I'm alright, and so is the baby, thanks for asking."  
  
Mundungus grinned slightly and nodded before saying, "Wonderful news! Anyhow, Sirius, Harry, I best be going. Take care, and get plenty of rest now Harry, we're all looking forward to seeing that little one!"  
  
Sirius and Mundungus ended the call, and shortly there after both men were flooing to Hogsmeade. Sirius went first, and barely managed to catch Harry as he came out on the other end. Harry smiled gratefully at his husband, who kissed him in return, before they both straightened out slightly and started to make their way towards Hogwarts.  
  
They walked slowly and with their arms wrapped around one another, stopping once in a while when they felt a flutter from Harry's stomach. So nearly two hours later, when they arrived at the entrance to the castle, they weren't surprised when Athena Malfoy was waiting for them. She wasn't smiling however and ignored Harry as she asked, "Sirius, why did you bring Harry with you? Minerva specifically requested that you come alone, did she not?"  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, while Harry looked indignant at being discussed right in front of himself. Sirius frowned and then asked, "What, exactly, is going on? Harry thought he'd tag along and chit-chat with everyone else while I'm talking with Minerva."  
  
Athena sighed slightly and then nodded and said, "Alright, Sirius, you go on ahead then. Harry, why don't you and I go see Damien, Alexandra and Stewart, ey?"  
  
Harry smiled and let himself be dragged away with Athena towards his godchildren. Sirius watched him leave for a moment before turning and heading towards Minerva's office. Sirius gave the password and entered without knocking and of course without bothering to look at anyone in the room. He immediately demanded, "What the hell is going on that is so important I couldn't tell my own husband about it?"  
  
Minerva frowned, cleared her throat and said calmly, "Mr. Potter, I do rea –"  
  
A voice interrupted, "Potter? Minerva, are you blind? That's Sirius Black."  
  
Minerva sighed and said, "Yes, I realize that Mr. Potter – James – however, that is not his name any longer. Sirius, come in and sit down. I've had a very long week, and you'll have to help me break this news to Harry, what with his current state and all."  
  
Sirius looked around the office, and realized with rather wide eyes that Minerva had been talking to James Potter, who was technically his Father-in- law at the moment, not just his very good but supposed to be deceased best friend. Next to James was a woman who could be no other than Lily Potter, holding a small child who looked to be an exact replica of Lily – right down to the eyes.  
  
So Sirius did the only thing he could have done in that sort of a situation. One were you realize your supposedly dead best friend is about to find out that you're not only shagging, but married to and knocked up their only son, who was your godson last they knew. Sirius passed out in a dead faint.  
  
Minerva sighed and said, "Damn it. I wanted him to help me explain things to everyone. Remus – you explain – Severus will you fire-call Athena and let her know to contact Harry? I'll take Sirius down to Poppy. Do tell Athena it's nothing serious and keep in mind Harry's fragile state before you blurt something incredibly stupid out Severus."  
  
Severus snorted and said, "Minerva, I'm hardly that unintelligent."  
  
Minerva sighed, pointed her wand at Sirius and started to levitate him towards the Hospital Wing. Of course, that was when the door burst open and Draco Malfoy burst in the room. He looked at the scene and said, "Oh, lovely he passed out. His husband felt the shock from clear across the castle, and went into hysterics. Athena's brought him to the Hospital Wing; he thought something was wrong with the baby."  
  
Minerva sighed again and said, "Severus, never mind. You help Remus, Draco, and take that lunatic to the hospital wing. Use a silencing charm so he doesn't further upset the poor dear. I'll come with you of course."  
  
Draco nodded, took over the charm on Sirius and started to leave the office, Minerva following him. Lily and James blinked and turned to Remus and Severus. Lily cleared her throat and asked, "What the hell is going on around here?"  
  
Remus sighed and said, "Well, while we spent the entire week ensuring that you were actually Lily and James, we haven't really explained what's happened here. You see, things are a bit complicated. Harry lived through the attack of course – you knew that much. Voldemort did not survive the attack fully in tact. Harry managed to deflect the curse, weakening Voldemort severely."  
  
Severus added helpfully, "Thus making the brat famous and known to all the Wizarding World. He spent his childhood with the filthiest Muggles imaginable – your sister and her husband, Lily – who had a son they doted on while they practically abused Harry. Though we didn't know about any of that until his Fifth Year here. I personally hexed both, and made a few Potions to ensure they, uh, were uncomfortable for a few days."  
  
Remus snorted and said, "Sev, you made their skin turn a bright blinking orange, turned their hair into serpents, had them vomiting and experiencing the worst pains imaginable for days. It took the Ministry a week to sort out what Severus had done to them – though they couldn't very well trace it back to him. And then Sirius of course had a go at them, scared the hell out of them before turning them into mice and sending them to Arabella Figg's house – who still has that little affinity for cats."  
  
James frowned and asked, "Why didn't Sirius raise him?"  
  
Severus had to explain, as Remus stood and looked out the window. Severus sighed and said, "Pettigrew managed to frame Sirius for killing himself and twelve Muggles. Pettigrew faked his own death, and hid with a Wizarding family as a rat for twelve years. Sirius spent those years locked up in Azkaban without a trial, accused of that and being a Death Eater as no one knew you'd switched Secret Keepers."  
  
Lily gasped, and James stood, pacing slightly, as Severus continued, "You see, twelve years later – Harry's third year at Hogwarts – Sirius managed to escape after seeing a picture of Pettigrew's rat form with the Weasley family. Sirius managed to figure that as their family was notoriously Gryffindors that Pettigrew had unlimited access to Harry, and no one knew about it. So being the over protective idiot that he is, he escaped and went after Pettigrew."  
  
Remus broke in here by saying, "Albus came to me that summer, just after Sirius escaped. He wanted someone who knew him here to watch out for Harry. It helped Harry and I get to know one another at the least, and made it so that both of us learned of Sirius's innocence at the same time. There was little we could do however, as Pettigrew managed to escape before we could get him to Dumbledore. Harry was devastated, as were Sirius and I."  
  
Severus smiled sadly and said, "I have to admit, it's partially my fault. I didn't know Pettigrew was there though, had no idea he was an animagus. Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Taneli – then Granger – teamed up and out right attacked me in Sirius's defense. Though I daresay they were more upset about possible harm coming to Remus at the time."  
  
Remus chuckled and said, "Well, possibly. Anyway, we were unable to clear Sirius's name until after Harry had finished Hogwarts. Voldemort managed to re-gain his body during Harry's fourth year – please don't ask him about it, we'll give you details later – and started a full out war against the Wizarding World. Harry moved into a nice home in Godric's Hollow after he graduated. He married a lovely witch – Sally-Anne Perks, and they had a child almost immediately."  
  
Lily smiled at that and was about to ask something when Remus held up his hand and continued, "Their daughter was named Jasmine Lily, and she was a delightful little girl. Six weeks after her birth, Sally-Anne and Jasmine were captured. Pettigrew himself tortured both to death, and when Harry found out it nearly destroyed him. He murdered Pettigrew in return before demanding the Ministry clear Sirius's name."  
  
James and Lily both looked lost for words at that, and Severus said rather gently, "Harry has managed to move on from that. He's only recently married once more – bonded this time actually, and I have to say I've never seen him so happy."  
  
Remus added on for James and Lily's benefit, "Voldemort was defeated nearly three years ago by Harry; of course he refuses to take the credit for it. Albus died helping Harry with Voldemort's final defeat, and Harry refuses to take all the credit for that. He's rather insistent that every minor person involved receives credit. He'd make a wonderful Minister, but he absolutely loathes politics."  
  
James asked, "Who exactly is Harry married to?"  
  
Remus and Severus exchanged a glance before Remus said quietly, "Harry and his husband have both been through hell in their lives, and are happy for possibly the first time with one another. Harry's expecting their first child; he's six months along in his pregnancy."  
  
Lily suddenly exclaimed, "Sirius! Sirius and Harry are married – that's what no one wants to tell us!"  
  
Severus nodded and replied, "Loath though I am to admit it, they rather deserve one another. And if you mess this up – so help me Merlin – it took the group of us nearly a year after Voldemort's defeat to find a way to get them to admit to their feelings. I'll be the first in a long line of people hexing you for taking away the first peaceful time happiness either has had in their lives since the pair of you were killed."  
  
Lily and James both frowned before looking at one another and then back at Severus and Remus. James sighed and asked, "Might we meet our son?"  
  
Remus frowned and then said, "I think it would be better if we waited for Minerva and Sirius to return. Harry isn't exactly in his right mind now – and when Sirius is floated into the Hospital Wing I'm quite sure he'll just become more hysterical until someone explains what's going on – which Minerva won't allow anyone other than Sirius to do. That was why we hadn't contacted Harry."  
  
Severus snorted slightly and said, "More like none of us wanted to deal with a Wizard like Harry both upset and in protective mode. Your son happens to be a force to be reckoned with – Voldemort himself didn't like going up against him. Watching the final battle between Albus, Harry and Voldemort was rather amusing if not for Albus's death. I do believe Voldemort was shaking slightly with fear."  
  
Remus smiled at the memory of seeing Voldemort shaking before Albus and Harry, before clearing his throat and saying, "Well, I suppose we could go check on them. Lily and James if you could just stay out of sight, then you could come with I suppose."  
  
They nodded in agreement, and the four slowly made their way to the Hospital Wing. Remus and Severus talked quietly on the way down to the Hospital Wing about what was going on, and how to deal with showing but not really showing Lily and James that Harry was alright. James and Lily walked behind them, with their arms around one another and their daughter, not quite sure how to deal with the information they'd learned so far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile. . . .  
  
Harry and Athena had gone to Athena's office, where Draco and the kids were waiting. Draco was grading papers, while Stewart napped in his Daddy's arms, and Damien and Alexandra were playing amongst themselves on the floor with their toy wands. Harry smiled at his godchildren and best friend before saying, "Hello everyone, having fun?"  
  
Damien looked up and exclaimed, "Uncle Harry!"  
  
Alexandra squealed and ran over with Damien to say hello, both hugging Harry hello as best they could with Harry's stomach bulging slightly between them. Draco looked up and frowned slightly before asking, "Harry? What are you doing here? I thought Minerva only sent for Sirius?"  
  
Harry frowned and asked, "What is going on around here anyway? You all are trying to hide something from me and I'd rather like to know what's going on."  
  
Damien and Alexandra went back to their toys, ignoring the adults now that they'd said hello to Uncle Harry. Draco bit his lip, and Athena answered, "We just wanted to explain the situation to Sirius, and have him explain it to you. We just felt that it would come better from him, rather than us."  
  
Harry thought about it and sighed before replying, "Alright, must be bad news than. How's everything with you two then?"  
  
Athena smiled and said, "Stewart seems to be close to crawling from what I can –"  
  
Harry felt a wave of Sirius's panicked, shocked, horrified emotions come through him and jolted slightly, and made the baby kick him rather forcefully. Harry gasped and held his stomach; suddenly terrified that something was wrong. Draco and Athena both asked, "Are you alright Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head and started to hyperventilate slightly before saying, "S-some-things w-wrong."  
  
Athena took Stewart from Draco and said, "Draco, go get Minerva and Sirius, we'll meet you at the hospital wing. Damien, Alexandra, come with Uncle Harry and I please."  
  
Damien and Alexandra seemed to know something was wrong, and didn't object to walking quickly towards the Hospital Wing with Athena, Stewart and Harry. Draco took off running towards the Headmistress's office, with one last look at his best friend, wife and children. Athena, Damien, Alexandra, Stewart and Harry made it to the Hospital Wing fairly quickly.  
  
Harry was still hyperventilating slightly, and holding his stomach, worried out of his mind. Poppy took one look at him before saying, "Harry, sit down over there please. What's wrong dear?"  
  
Athena explained, "We're not sure exactly."  
  
Poppy nodded and started a full examination before saying; "I think you should just lay here calmly for a while, Harry. Is your husband around?"  
  
Athena answered quickly, "He's with Minerva, and our uh, guests."  
  
Poppy frowned, and finished quickly before saying, "Alright then. Just lay here like I said, Athena can tell Sirius about it later."  
  
Poppy walked off, leaving Harry, Athena and the kids alone while she worked on various re-stocking lists and inventories. Alexandra and Damien were sitting on the bed next to Harry, waiting patiently for their turn to leave. Athena was holding Stewart and sitting in a rocking chair in-between the two beds. Harry closed his eyes, trying to relax a bit more than he already was.  
  
They'd been there not more than five minutes when the doors opened, drawing the small group's attention and Draco and Minerva came in, Sirius floating in-between them. Harry saw them, and his eyes widened before he scrambled to sit up and nearly shrieked, "Sirius! What happened to him!?"  
  
Draco and Minerva seemed to sigh in unison before Draco snickered slightly and Minerva explained, "Your husband had a bit of shock is all. He fainted."  
  
Harry relaxed slightly before asking, "You are sure he's alright, aren't you?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Would I lie to you?"  
  
Harry just looked at Draco, who threw his hands up in the air and said, "Alright, alright already! So I would lie to you – but not about your husband's health!"  
  
The doors opened again and Remus and Severus came in. Harry smiled and exclaimed, "Moony! Severus! How are you two? Where's Tatiana?"  
  
Remus and Severus smiled before Remus replied, "We're both fine thank you Harry. Tatiana is with Neville and Frank right now. How's the baby?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Just fine according to Madam Pomfrey –"  
  
He was about to go on when he heard Poppy bark from where she was examining Sirius, "Harry Potter! I did not just hear you call me 'Madam Pomfrey'! I told you to call me Poppy back in your fifth year!"  
  
Harry winced slightly and replied, "Sorry Poppy."  
  
Remus, Severus and Draco snickered slightly at that. Athena rolled her eyes and said, "Well Harry darling, I need to get these darlings of mine and that little ferret of a husband of mine back to our rooms. Do control your Mutt when he regains consciousness, will you?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Only if you put that ferret on a leash."  
  
Athena chuckled, and both ignored Draco's indignant spluttering. Athena smiled and turned to her kids before saying, "Damien, Alexandra, say goodbye to Uncle Harry."  
  
Both toned nearly in unison, "Bye Uncle Harry!"  
  
Harry smiled and gave them both hugs before saying, "Be good for your Mum, give your Dad hell."  
  
Damien and Alexandra nodded seriously before leaving with Athena, who was chuckling slightly while adjusting Stewart. Draco frowned at Harry and said, "Do you have to be such an incredibly bad influence on my children, Potter?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow before asking, "Are you implying you'll act differently towards my child, and the possible children that might come along after this one, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco pouted and sighed before saying, "I hate you, you know that right?"  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Yes, yes, I hate you too. Now run along – you shouldn't leave Athena alone with three children you know. Especially active children who have been brainwashed by their godfather to misbehave for their Dad."  
  
Draco glared, turned to leave and muttered over his shoulder rather darkly, "See you in hell, Potter."  
  
Harry just giggled watching Draco storm out of the room. Remus and Severus sat down next to Harry and Severus said, "I'm just glad you don't pull that crap with Tatiana."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I only do that with them because it pisses Draco off. It wouldn't piss Moony off – and you'd slip some sort of potion into my food. I'm not stupid. Rash sometimes, yes, pigheaded sometimes, yes, slightly slow sometimes, definitely, but stupid? Oh no, I'm not stupid."  
  
Remus snorted and said, "Slightly slow? How long, exactly, did it take you to realize you were in love with Sirius?"  
  
Harry frowned, and looked thoughtful before answering, "Uh, well. I knew it on a subconscious level in my Fifth year here. Consciously though? Right after Sally-Anne and I got married I realized it. More so when Jasmine was born – I couldn't help thinking it should have been Sirius in the room with me, instead of Sally-Anne. Sometimes I wonder where my brain was during those couple years."  
  
Remus and Severus smiled sadly at Harry before Severus carefully said, "I think we were all caught up in the war Harry. You and Sally-Anne especially. Hard as it is to think about it, and talk about it for you, you have to remember that at the time you two loved one another. Besides, you're with Sirius now, and instead of focusing on what-ifs and might-have- beens, focus on your husband and that child of yours."  
  
Harry smiled and chuckled before saying, "You keep giving that kind of advice Severus, and we're all going to have to start calling you Albus."  
  
Poppy interrupted any retort Severus might have had by saying, "Harry-dear, I'm going to revive your husband now. Do you want him to have a calming potion before I do so?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and said, "I don't know, Severus, Remus, what do you think?"  
  
Remus and Severus exchanged a glance before shaking their heads at Harry; Sirius would deal with the situation now, or risk hurting himself and Harry more later on. Harry nodded and said, "Then no Poppy, just wake the lazy lout up."  
  
Poppy chuckled and asked, "Lazy lout?"  
  
Harry pouted and said, "All I asked for was a fresh box of doughnuts! And instead of apparating to an open store, he made the house-elves make me some of theirs. They just aren't the same! I wanted some of those yummy Krispy Kremes he brought home after that trip he took to the states a few weeks ago, but noooo he's too lazy to get his pregnant husband a well deserved treat!"  
  
Poppy nodded her agreement and said, "And what did you punish the lazy lout with?"  
  
Harry smiled that someone was in agreement with him before saying, "I made him sleep in his doghouse for a week of course. You know I made that a condition for his marriage proposal, wouldn't say yes until he'd promised to bring a doghouse with him to the house. He's only been off punishment for two days now, but I think he's learned his lesson."  
  
Poppy practically cooed to the younger man, "Oh dear, I don't think that's long enough! What he did was totally inexcusable! How hard could it have possibly been for him to apparate just to pick up a few measly doughnuts?"  
  
Remus felt vague sympathy for Harry, Severus hadn't been all too helpful either when he'd been pregnant, but he didn't say anything. Severus on the other hand piped up, "Now wait a minute here, I never thought I'd say this, but I think Sirius had been punished quite enough. After all it's not like you two are using that bed of yours for anything other than sleep now is it?"  
  
Harry smiled dreamily and answered, "Oh no – you see my hormones have been absolutely out of control this past month. Sometimes I'm surprised Sirius doesn't walk around with a cooling charm on himself."  
  
Severus blanched and Remus and Poppy nodded understandingly. Remus smiled at the younger man and said, "I'm the same way just before the moon is full."  
  
Poppy interrupted what could have become a long conversation by reviving Sirius. Sirius blinked slightly before he asked groggily, "Griff?"  
  
Harry took Sirius's hand in his and used the other to brush Sirius's hair off his forehead, smiling at the older Wizard. Sirius smiled back as Harry said, "I'm right here, Love."  
  
Sirius sighed slightly and Harry leaned down, kissing his husband gently on the lips before asking, "Are you alright Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius nodded and frowned slightly before saying, "I had the weirdest dream –"  
  
Remus interrupted, "Sirius – that wasn't a dream. Harry hasn't been told yet, we wanted you to explain to him. Minerva, Severus and I especially felt it would be easier for Harry to hear coming from you."  
  
Sirius's eyes went wide and he sat up on the bed before saying, "Alright. Might I ask how this is possible?"  
  
Severus explained, "Apparently there was a slight potions mishap a few years ago by one of Riddle's followers. It wasn't meant to bring them back the way they are, which is the way they were before only aged correctly. Riddle ordered them to be destroyed, but as Pettigrew saw it as a chance to redeem himself; he gave them a portkey to somewhere in Canada where there wasn't anyone around for miles. It took them nearly six years to find a way they could get here without causing massive panic in the Wizarding World, or alerting the wrong people of their location."  
  
Harry frowned as he sat down next to Sirius, who automatically put his arms around Harry protectively, before he asked, "So someone has been brought back to life, and though Riddle wanted to use them as some sort of controlled Zombie, he instead found himself with two or more individually thinking persons?"  
  
Severus nodded in response and then watched the two men figure things out between themselves. Sirius pulled Harry closer and leaned even more towards Harry before he said gently, "Harry, the baby needs you to stay calm right now, I need you to as well, but if you don't stay calm then the baby is at risk. And we don't want that to happen, I don't want to lose either one of you, so I'm asking you to stay calm, and try to think about this rationally, instead of emotionally, please?"  
  
Harry blinked and looked at his normally not quite 'serious' husband before slowly nodding. Whatever this was, Harry knew things were about to get out of control – very out of control. Sirius sent soothing emotions through their bond, hoping that it would help, as he knew that right now he didn't have time to panic over the newly found not exactly dead friends, not when Harry and the baby needed him to be the strong one right now.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, steeled himself slightly, and said, "Darling, the people that we're talking about, are your parents."  
  
Harry blinked, looked at Sirius, then Severus, then Remus, then Minerva and finally Poppy before deciding on a way to respond. He burst out laughing – hysterically – with tears rolling down his cheeks, until his stomach hurt and he was gasping for air. Of course, then he did the exact opposite, burst into tears and nearly threw himself against Sirius's chest, howling slightly into the hard chest and fighting against the warm embrace that Sirius offered him silently.  
  
When Harry started to cry, Severus, Remus and Minerva left, knowing that Harry and Sirius needed to be alone right then more than anything else. Poppy stayed close in case there was a problem, but well out of hearing range unless it was a shout for help. Outside the doors to the infirmary, Lily and James stood watching their son and best friend, receiving sympathetic smiles from Severus, Remus and Minerva as they left. Remus took Bethany as he passed by, allowing them to focus on Harry and Sirius for the moment. Lily leaned against James, who held her close, both aching to be inside comforting their son.  
  
Sirius rocked Harry gently, rubbing his back and muttering nonsense words in his ear. Harry calmed down after a while, snuggling into Sirius's arms. Sirius smiled and asked, "You alright now, love?"  
  
Harry chuckled slightly before answering, "No, but I think I can handle being calm for the moment. Oh Merlin – Sirius, has someone told them about us?"  
  
Sirius was going to answer when the door opened and someone else answered, "Before you start panicking, again, yes, someone did tell us about you two, and no, we aren't overly upset about it."  
  
Sirius and Harry turned to see that it had been James who answered, and Lily was next to him nodding slightly in agreement. Sirius smiled slightly before saying, "James, Lily, I –"  
  
Lily interrupted, "Sirius, you and Harry haven't exactly had easy lives from what I understand. This is going to take time for us to get used to, obviously, but we'll try. What little the two of us know about both of your lives, is from what Severus and Remus have told us."  
  
Harry's hands were clutching at Sirius's robes in a slight death grip, as if someone was going to try to take Sirius away from him. Sirius's hand automatically started to rub soothing circles in Harry's lower back. James and Lily sat down across from Sirius and Harry on the bed next to Sirius's. James smiled at them both and asked, "So I hear I'm going to be a Grandfather?"  
  
Harry nodded before grinning slightly, automatically moving a hand to his stomach as he explained, "The baby's due in twelve weeks."  
  
Lily smiled somewhat wistfully before saying, "Then you're finally starting to enjoy being pregnant, right?"  
  
Harry nodded and then a thought crossed his mind and he scowled slightly at Sirius before saying, "You know Padfoot, Poppy agreed with me about those doughnuts."  
  
Sirius sighed before offering, "I'll stop on the way home, alright?"  
  
Harry pouted slightly and Sirius threw his hands up slightly before saying, "Fine, fine, I'll go now if that's what you want. Honestly they're just doughnuts."  
  
James innocently asked, "What's all this about doughnuts?"  
  
Harry almost immediately explained the story to his parents, who were of course, sympathetic to their son. Within the next ten minutes James, Lily, Sirius and Harry were chatting as if they'd never been apart. Lily and James both told them about their daughter, Bethany, and promised to introduce her soon.  
  
Harry and Sirius were thrilled, their child was going to have the chance to know Harry's parents. Lily and James had reluctantly agreed to move in with Sirius and Harry, if only for the world to get used to them being alive and to help with their grandchildren as they came along. All in all, things were looking up for the Potter family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
